


Guys My Age

by american_heiress



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Creampie, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Edging, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gags, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vibrators, this is my first daddy fic so be gentle please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_heiress/pseuds/american_heiress
Summary: Tyler is a twenty-one year old who is sick of being with people his own age. All they ever do is drink, party, and fuck and frankly, it's starting to get boring. Then one day, a REAL daddy walks in to the coffee shop and Tyler is never going back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first daddy fic, be gentle please
> 
> also, dont expect frequent updates, I'm puttin that out there now <3

Tyler slumped into his leather chair tucked into the corner of the coffee shop, Mark in the armchair straight across. A frustrated groan slipped past his lips, a sign that he was upset by something, but wanted to be asked what was wrong first – the mark of a true diva. Mark pretended not to hear and continued to scroll through his phone, casually taking a sip of his tea. Tyler tried again with more of a whine and after an exasperated sigh, Mark set his mug down, pocketed his phone, and turned to Tyler, giving him the attention he _so clearly_  desired.

“Fine Tyler, what?” Mark snapped, clearly a little annoyed at Tyler’s behavior.

Tyler averted his eyes to look at the floor. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

Mark had no time for this, “Seriously, if you wanna complain about something, you might as well do it. I know I’ll hear about it anyways.”

“I’m just so bored!” Tyler exclaims, arms flailing up and then crossed grumpily in front of his chest, his brow furrowed in mock anger.

“I’m sorry my company is no longer thrilling.” Mark said, voice thickly coated with sarcasm.

Tyler rolled his eyes, scoffing, “It’s not you, it’s me – it’s my life. I’m just, like there’s nothing exciting going on.”

“Tyler, you literally just finished college. You’re twenty-one years old, young and vibrant and all that bullshit. If you wanna change something about it, do it, I don’t know. Go to clubs, get drunk, whatever.”

“I’m tired of all that stuff though. I’ve been to every house party every weekend basically since I was sixteen, and getting way too drunk literally just as long. And clubs are just the same. I wanna go places, I wanna meet people…” Tyler let his sentence die off when the door to the café opened and in walked possibly the hottest man he’d ever laid eyes on. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties, wearing a fitted suit that was tight in _all_  the right places, showing off his broad shoulders and muscular biceps. His hair must’ve been dyed some kind of red or maybe pink at one point but the dark roots of his curls were so grown out it had been awhile. On his wrist was a big, beautiful watch and would you look at that, no wedding ring. He did however, upon closer inspection, have a nose ring and that peaked Tyler’s interest. What kind of job could he have with a facial piercing, but still dress like he owned the joint? The man stood in line, waiting for his turn and Tyler could not do anything but stare and drool, especially with that jaw line, the few days of growth shadowing his face; and when it was his turn to order, Tyler heard not the joke the barista told, but the man’s laugh and Tyler would die happy if he got to hear that every day for the rest of his life. “Now that’s _daddy_  material right there,” Tyler muttered not too quietly.

Mark attempted to be more discreet than Tyler was being, peeking over his shoulder at whomever Tyler appeared to be gawking at. After a brief onceover, Mark turned back to Tyler and whistled long and low. “You ain’t kiddin’. I’m not even gay and if he asked to fuck me, I’d say yes.” After realizing Tyler was still staring, Mark tried to help regain his focus. “Tyler, if you stare any longer, he’s gonna get creeped out and leave sooner, then he’ll disappear forever.”

Tyler really did try to look away, but not before locking eyes with the man. Once captured, he gave Tyler a small smirk and a casual once over, apparently liking what he saw, before turning his attention back to the counter waiting on his drink.

“Oh fuck, he caught me staring.” Tyler quickly looked away, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

“And? A dude that gorgeous has to know he’s attractive, right? I bet he’s used to people fucking him with their eyes all the time.”

Tyler desperately tried to change the subject. “What were we talking about?”

Mark took a swig of his tea and smiled to himself, clearly amused at a squirming, anxious Tyler. “You wanting to spice up your life, go do things, see places. Talk to Brendon, shouldn’t he wanna take you places?”

At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Tyler shot Mark a halfway dirty look. “Ugh, he _should_ , at least that’s what boyfriends are supposed to do. I don’t know, he’s a good guy, don’t get me wrong, but he’s just like all the others. All he wants to do is have sex, get high, hang out with friends and go to parties.”

“You don’t have fun then? Don’t want someone tyin’ ya down?” He paused to sneer, “Sex not good enough?”

“The sex is…okay, I guess? It’s certainly not the worst I’ve had but it’s all so _blah_ …it used to be really good but now he climbs on top, lasts a minute and a half – two if I’m lucky – then goes to bed. I just want more, ya know?” Tyler sneaks another glance at good-looking-business-guy and he could swear it was like he was listening to Tyler’s bitching. He goes a little red in the face thinking about it, but continues anyways. “I’ve never even been on a real date.”

Mark tilted his head like a confused puppy, which he was most of the time when it came to anything involving Tyler’s relationships. “Are you serious? Are you talking just with Brendon or with any guy?”

“Pretty much all of them. Like, we’ve eaten together at Taco Bell after seeing a movie if that counts.”

Mark snorts his disgust, “Yeah, in the sixth grade maybe.” He takes a peek at the good-looking guy again and back to Tyler, raising one eyebrow in mischief. “You should ask your daddy if he’ll take you out on a date sometime.”

Tyler went as red as can be, chancing a quick glance at the hot stranger before shushing Mark. Thank god his back was still turned, stirring something into his coffee cup. “Mark! My god, what if he heard you?” Tyler sat back in his chair, Mark suppressing a grin. All of a sudden, a napkin was being placed on the table in front of Tyler and by reflex he looked up, once again locking eyes with the older man.

“I would love to take you on a _real_  date sometime.” The man winked before walking out of the café and out of sight, leaving Tyler and Mark with their jaws on the floor. Mark recuperated well before Tyler did and just about started crying he was laughing so hard. While Mark clutched his aching sides, Tyler picked up the napkin where it read **‘call me anytime baby boy, and I’ll show you how you deserve to be treated – Daddy Josh’** , followed by his phone number. Tyler had completely shut down, unable to think, breathe, or move so Mark had to pry the napkin from his hand, quickly reading it and bursting with another fit of laughter at Tyler’s expense.

“Oh, you’re going to call him, Tyler. Fuck Brendon – you need a _man_  like that.” At the way Tyler was nearly bursting inside, he could only agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right out of the gate with some daydreaming smut, hope I don't disappoint

It had been three days. It had been three days since Tyler saw the sexiest man he’s ever had the good fortune to lay eyes on and _actually_  get his phone number. Every time he tried to psych himself up to at least text ‘Josh’ he’d chicken out, coming up with some sort of lame excuse. _'_ _It’s too late at night, what if he’s sleeping? It’s only been two days, would that be considered a desperate move? I’m with Brendon, should I even text another guy?'_

And that was the current predicament he found himself in, lazily hanging out with Brendon, who had just finished smoking weed and was now pawing at Tyler’s clothes. It almost didn’t seem right, to pine after another man while dating this ma – well, more like an overgrown boy than a man. Everyone Tyler’s age acted this way. Horny almost all the time, high and lazy the other half, or more frequently, both. Truthfully, it was boring, and Tyler was sick of it.

Brendon was now placing tired, sloppy kisses along Tyler’s neck, no doubt trying to get him in the mood. “Come on babe, I’ll blow you if you blow me…” Was that supposed to sound sexy? Tyler certainly hoped not. These boys Tyler’s age had no ability to dirty talk Tyler into having sex; he mostly just did it to get them to like him and then later on to get them off his back, metaphorically speaking of course.

Rolling his eyes without Brendon seeing, Tyler slid off the futon (and yes, that is what Brendon had instead of a bed, how sad) and placed himself between his boyfriend’s legs. Brendon was by far one of the better guys Tyler had dated, though not nearly what Tyler would consider marriage material. He was tall, taller than most, with big brown eyes and a full set of lips. His smile was always inviting, part of how Tyler got suckered into dating him – that, and the fact that he could sing any song, any range, and almost perfect every time.

Brendon was in a band with some of his friends and one night, much like any other night, Tyler was out with his brothers and went to this rock show on a whim. Once Tyler got a good look at the singer, Tyler knew he’d be his next target. He had no real intentions to date him mind you, just a quick fuck backstage, but it was good enough to be his new fuck-buddy so Tyler gave away his number to Brendon who was enamored immediately. Tyler liked the attention and dating a musician was enticing enough that he agreed to a relationship and here they are now, five months later and the two of them have gone virtually nowhere, literally and relationship-wise.

While some venues and clubs pay better than others, Tyler knew it wasn’t a steady income and never expected much from Brendon, but for god’s sake, would a real date be too much to ask? He’s not insisting on diamonds and thousand dollar bottles of wine but ice cream when he was sick and his throat hurt, or buying him his favorite candy bar because you were out, saw it, and thought of him. _‘Honestly, it’s not that hard,’_ Tyler thought, to _‘be wooed’_ every now and then. _‘Yet here we are, on the same stinky futon, smoking the same weed, about to do the same sexual act as last time. Ten bucks says he falls asleep afterwards, again.’_ Tyler thinks to himself.

Brendon slides his legs further apart, giving Tyler more access, sliding his sweatpants down his thighs himself. Brendon gives himself a few dry pumps to get himself started, then holds his dick out to Tyler like he’s waiting to pass a baton to his teammate at a track meet.

 _‘Are you kidding me?’_ Tyler practically shouts in his head. He pushes past the thought to grab ahold of Brendon himself, going straight to business – he’d rather get this over with sooner than later. _‘Isn’t that a terrible thought to have while you’re with someone? To wish it would be over sooner?’_ He pondered, sliding Brendon down his throat. Even though he tried to keep the thoughts from his head, his mind wandered back to Josh and he wondered what it would be like to give Josh head instead of Brendon.

First off, they’d be in a much nicer location. Actual furniture and smelling a lot better than stale bong water. Josh would have taken care of Tyler first – he did say he knew how to treat someone right. Maybe a blow job, or being on his hands and knees while Josh ate him out from behind. Tyler would gladly fall onto his knees before someone like Josh, salivating over the thought of wrapping his lips over his cock. But Josh wouldn’t just let it happen that fast either, he’d make Tyler beg for it, make him wait, make him _earn_  it.

Once he did though, he’d sit back on the edge of a big bed, strip down to nothing, with his erect member flushed against his stomach, waiting to be serviced. Tyler would grab a delicate hold on the base and kitten-lick the tip, listening to the noises seeping from Josh, anticipating more pleasure. He’d tell Tyler to stop teasing, only he gets to do that, and encourage him to take him all, which Tyler would try gladly. Licking a stripe from base to tip along the shaft, Josh would hiss between his teeth, praising Tyler, who would then take as much as he could down his throat, massaging what was left.

Calloused fingers would graze Tyler’s scalp before seizing his hair, pulling back to force Tyler’s gaze up. “You like sucking Daddy’s cock, Tyler?” Mouth happily full, Tyler can only keep eye contact and nod slightly, grip still tight to his hair. “You were made for this baby boy.” Josh would breathe out, engrossed in the pleasure of Tyler’s hot, wet mouth. Even with all of this passion, Tyler would want more, would want his daddy to demand more. With his free hand, Tyler would reach up to Josh’s hold on his hair and push his hand and head down, trying to let Josh know he wanted him to take control.

Josh would come around and look down at Tyler, who is glancing up and pleading with his eyes to be taken advantage of. “You want me to fuck your mouth, kitten?” Tyler would whimper and moan around Josh’s cock, vibrations setting Josh on edge, a chill of pleasure up his spine. Josh unexpectedly pulls out, leaving Tyler disappointingly empty. “Use your words, what do you want?”

Never losing eye contact, Tyler whines, “I want you to fuck my mouth, Daddy. I want you to fuck my throat so hard I can’t speak for days. I want you to cum down my throat, let me swallow all of it.”

Josh whispers, “Fuck…” before ramming his dick back into Tyler, setting a slow-to-start pace, allowing Tyler’s throat to adjust. Josh then stands to get a better angle into Tyler, allowing his hips to snap more freely. Tyler places one hand on Josh’s thigh, the other wrapped around to rest on his ass, bracing himself for the onslaught to his mouth. “You’re so good at taking Daddy’s cock, princess…so good.”

Josh still hasn’t lost his grip from Tyler’s hair but his other hand slides down to Tyler’s throat so he could feel his cock ram down into it with every thrust, which are now becoming more and more sloppy, signifying that Josh was going to cum soon. “You want my cum, baby? You wanna taste it?” Josh would ask, knowing full well he won’t get any verbal answer. Instead, Tyler digs his nails into the backs of Josh’s thighs, egging him on to release his load as far down as his throat will allow. Josh only lasts a few more thrusts when he begins to grunt and growl, ramming a few last times, spilling deep into Tyler’s mouth, who relishes in the taste.

Tyler would be absolutely wrecked, tears staining his cheek and spit mixed with cum dripping from the edges up his mouth. Reaching up, Tyler would suck it all back in, not wanting to waste any, licking his fingers clean afterwards, holding his tongue out to Josh to show what a good little whore he was for him. Exhausted, Josh would step backwards until his legs hit the bed, falling back onto the bedspread. Through trying to catch his breath, he signals Tyler to come lay with him, arms extended, waiting for his baby boy to join him. Tyler smiles, though his jaw hurts, and lays down wrapped in Josh’s embrace. The two would fall asleep together under the sheets, still sticky and sweaty though neither would care.

Tyler came back from his daydream when he heard Brendon cry out above him, bitter cum spurting out to rest on his tongue. In most cases, Tyler gleefully would swallow but when your boyfriend’s diet consisted of mostly mountain dew and take-out food, nothing could make it better except a gallon of mouthwash right after. Brendon was too high anyways to notice Tyler spit his cum out into a nearby t-shirt. To be quite honest, Brendon would probably never know, considering how disgusting the rest of his room is.

Tyler could hardly almost believe that he was giving head to his current boyfriend and dreaming of another person. Brendon would probably like to believe that Tyler’s hard on was caused by his own arousal but the truth was, it was the idea of Josh that got Tyler the tent in his pants. Though it would appear that Brendon would never notice anyways as he had fallen asleep, pants around his ankles, and a very disgruntled boyfriend still kneeling between his legs.

It was almost anger that Tyler felt now. Not directed at Brendon exactly, he knew that bastard would fall asleep after, offering no sloppy relief for him, but more-so at himself, for allowing himself to get into such a dead-end relationship and not ending it sooner. This was all there ever was between him and Brendon and frankly, it felt like that was all there’d ever be. Brendon having a gig every now and then to pay bills, getting high at every opportunity, and trying to get his rocks off with Tyler, who, if he gets to cum too, great, if not, oh well.

Rising from his knees, Tyler wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sulked to the bathroom to wash his mouth out. “This is the last time,” Tyler mumbled out loud, locking eyes with himself in the mirror, “that’s the last blow job that Brendon Boyd Urie will get from me.” After shutting off the light and making his way to the front door, Tyler thought it over, and realized he couldn’t move on unless he knew that Brendon knew they were finished. Waking up a stoned Brendon was never easy, but this was a conversation they had to have. Tyler was many things, but a cheat was never one of them. If he was in a relationship, even if he wasn’t happy, he’d either keep it to himself or end it.

Walking back into the room, Tyler realized Brendon was mumbling something to himself. Out of curiosity, Tyler leaned in closer and realized Brendon was having a ‘sexy dream’ and Tyler almost,  _almost_  smirked to himself, until he heard Brendon start praising a boy called Ryan. Ryan?

Not wanting to think he heard wrong, Tyler held his breath and waited for Brendon to say something else. Sure as shit, Brendon continued to get all hot and heavy for some boy named Ryan and at one point, Tyler had heard a whispered, “Don’t tell Tyler.” And that was it. Shaking Brendon’s shoulders, Tyler forced him awake.

“Who’s Ryan?” Tyler pushed. “Brendon, who’s Ryan? Why don’t you want me knowing about him?” This conversation really shouldn’t matter, Tyler was literally about to walk out the door and leave Brendon forever, but if Tyler managed to be faithful to all his boyfriends, he expected the same. Apparently not.

Tyler could see that Brendon was more awake than he was a moment ago and his eyes looked terrified, as if he had just told the absolute wrong person his biggest secret, and Tyler had guessed that he had.

“Oh, oh this is rich Brendon. You know, I was just coming in here again to tell you that I’m breaking up with you, that I can’t do this anymore but I was going to give you the damn _common courtesy_  of telling you that we were finished but wow, that’s far too formal for your taste. You’re just another one of those cheating assholes, aren’t you? Aren’t you?!” Brendon was still shocked into silence. “What the fuck Brendon? I’m leaving. I’m so sick of this bullshit, boys are just stupid. I’m so done.”

Snapping out of his stupor, Brendon tried to reach for Tyler as he strode out of his bedroom and towards the front door once again. “Tyler! Wait, wait! He meant nothing. It was one time, just a one-time thing!”

“How is that okay Brendon? It shouldn’t matter if it were one time or a hundred times – cheating is cheating. I can’t believe you’d do this to me. What did I ever do to you to hurt me like this?” Brendon for once had nothing to say. “Did you think you could just have someone else on the side and get away with it?” Again, Tyler was met with only silence, signifying that he was on to something. “Oh, my god,” Tyler laughed incredulously, “that’s it, isn’t it? One boyfriend isn’t enough for you and you thought you’d feel more like a man having another person to fuck. We’re done Brendon. Goodbye.”

Tyler could hear the pleading from Brendon’s front door but none followed him down the hall, down the stairs, or into the apartment parking lot. _‘Good to know how much he truly cared if he’s not coming after me.’_ Tyler scoffed to himself. His whole ride home, Tyler was a mix of emotions. He was furious at Brendon because even if what they had wasn’t by any means perfect, how could he cheat? If he wanted someone else, he could have just said so – like what Tyler was doing now. He wanted to leave Brendon, and he wanted to be with Josh. Even the thought of his name spiked his heartrate like it did in his day dream. After crying himself to sleep tonight, Tyler decided that he was going to text Josh first thing tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making Brendon such a dick, I'm sure he's actually a total peach but it makes for better story tellin ya know? Besides, he gets worse down the line, just wait


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta discuss some rules

Growling in frustration, Tyler gave up on his hair and trying to make it look presentable. His nervous tick of running his fingers through his locks and twirling bits in his fingers has left it one big floof on top of his head, apparently untamable. To say he was anxious was an understatement. He had gathered up enough courage to text Josh that next morning, scheduling to meet that weekend at the same coffee shop and see where it goes. And now, standing amongst every article of clothing he wears, twisting his hair into a bigger mess, Tyler is beginning to realize that no matter what outfit he throws together, it was better than the scrubby clothes he had on the first day Josh saw him so he wouldn’t be turned off by anything else, right?

After ten more minutes of debate, he went with his go-to outfit of black skinny jeans, a floral button up, and some not-too-terribly worn out Vans. He very briefly considered his kimono, but decided he’d save that for later, after getting a feel for whether Josh would consider it too girly as many of his friends had. Checking the time, Tyler saw he was still really early but his nerves were too much to handle. A tea at the café would help to calm him so after one last glance in the mirror, Tyler headed out onto the short walk to the shop.

Ordering a mug of his favorite tea and splurging on a Danish too, Tyler took a seat in the same corner chairs as he sat last time. He pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram feeds and once caught up, he realized he still was ahead of schedule. Opening his texts, he re-read his messages to Josh remembering how nervous he was to send them and much more nervous he was waiting to see him again.

\--------------------

**You:** Hey Josh, it’s Tyler, from the coffee shop

“God, this is dumb.” Tyler mumbled out loud. He was still laying in bed, too early for his liking to get up, but he was far too excited to start a conversation with Josh to fall back asleep.

**You:** I know this might be a little sudden and very forward, but how would you like to meet up sometime?

Minutes passed and still no response from Josh. Tyler began to get anxious but what could he expect? That Josh would have his phone in his hands all night and day waiting for Tyler to text or call him? The man clearly had a job as well so if he had to wait, so be it. Tyler rolled over and tried to will himself to sleep, only to be startled by his phone dinging and a message illuminating the screen.

**Josh:** Hello Tyler, I’m glad you texted me. I’d love to see you again, get to know you more.  
**Josh:** What did you have in mind?

Here goes nothing.

**You:** Do you want to meet at the same café? Would that be alright?

**Josh:** That works just fine baby boy. When works for you?

Tyler’s blush at the nickname was immediate. If a mere text could send Tyler into overdrive, he wondered what being in Josh’s presence was going to do to him.

**You:** How about Saturday? Around six?

**Josh:** I’ll be there.

 

The moment was here and Tyler was fidgeting far too much. Josh was going to walk in any minute, see Tyler a mess and want to walk out. He was going to regret giving his number away to some kid and – Tyler’s breath caught in his throat when a figure waltzed right up to him and took the chair opposite him. Tyler thought for sure he’d see Josh in another suit, something like what he wore earlier that week but was shocked, not necessarily in a bad way, to see a punk guy slouched in the leather seat, waiting for Tyler to make the connection.

“Josh?” Tyler questioned out loud.

“Yes. How are you Tyler?” Words were not a possibility right now as Tyler took in the man’s appearance. The hair was just the same as last time, but tucked under a snapback, several curls poking out from under the edges. Josh wore a plain gray long sleeve shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of old skate shoes. Tied around his waist was a red flannel shirt and a simple pendant hung from his neck. Everything screamed ‘average guy’ but the way Josh wore it paired with his self-assurance and killer smile, made everything ten times better.

Tyler realized Josh was still waiting on a response and he hoped he could snap out of it and give him one.

“Sorry, I was just kind of expecting to look for a hot guy in a suit walk in here”, _nice_ , Tyler thought, cringing to himself, “not that you don’t look great now!” He stumbled out.

Tyler felt more at ease as Josh chuckled at Tyler’s sputtering of words. The confidence rolling off this man was having some sort of effect on Tyler as his anxiety was eased and nerves being washed away.

“I don’t work on the weekends, so this is my casual look – I know they don’t exactly coincide but this is the real me to be honest.” Josh tilted his head as he mulled over a question, seeming to wonder how to phrase it, “I wanna know about you Tyler. Tell me about you – your hobbies, your family, what you do for fun…”

The younger man was not used to anyone being this direct, or frankly this inquisitive before. Dating nowadays was simply making eye contact and finding somewhere for a quick fuck – wash, rinse, and repeat. But Josh genuinely wanted to know about Tyler and his life.

Unsure how to play this, Tyler figured he’d just be as straightforward as Josh had been. “And if I tell you about me, do I get to ask questions about you?”

Josh pursed his lips that bled into a smirk. “Sure, how about a question from me, then you, and so on?”

“Alright,” Tyler agreed, “you start.”

“How old are you, Tyler?”

“I’m twenty-one, not too young I hope.” Tyler stated, watching Josh slowly shake his head with the corner of his mouth pulled up. “And you?”

“Thirty-six in June.” Holy shit, that’s almost a fifteen year difference. Tyler’s parents were going to _love_  this. It took a little while for his family to be comfortable with not only his preference to men but also the types of guys he attracted. Someone this much older was sure to give them a heart attack. Then again, did _anything_  Tyler does shock them anymore? “Are you in school right now?”

Tyler didn’t mean to look so bratty as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, but the question always annoyed him. If it wasn’t ‘Are you in school, it was what’s your major, any plans for after college, when are you gonna get a _real_  job?’ His father was by far the worst culprit. “No, thank god. I graduated college this past year. It’s not as fun as everyone made it out to be. At least, not after freshman year.”

Josh chuckled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck, Tyler watching _very closely_  to the flex of his arm muscles. “I remember those days. Parties all the time, hangovers the rest, maybe a little homework if you really had to.”

“That’s exactly it!” Tyler exclaimed, throwing his arms up and immediately blushing afterwards at his own outburst. “That’s all anyone did and _still_  does is party and drink and I’m just so sick of it.”

“So you want to move onto something new then?” Josh asked through a devilish grin. “Did you have anything particular in mind?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. The way Josh watched Tyler and gauging his reaction made Tyler feel weak at the knees and he thanked god he was already sitting down. It was almost sinister and sultry, something Tyler has only ever seen in movies but it was intimidating and arousing all the same.

“I…” he trailed off. He was starting to fidget under Josh’s stare, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt and voice caught in his throat. Josh did not move, and his caramel eyes never left Tyler’s. They bore into him, and it was easy to see that Josh liked what he was able to make Tyler do by his gaze alone. Taking a deep breath, Tyler pushed forward. “Yes. I want something new. Guys my age don’t know how to treat me, and to be honest, I-I think I deserve better.” Josh seemed to like the sound of that and he leaned in further to lower his tone, forcing Tyler to listen.

“That, I can most certainly help you with baby boy. If you listen to me, do what I say, and behave, you will get everything you want and more. Deal?”

Tyler’s heart was beating so fast that he was sure Josh and everyone in the shop would be able to hear it. Since no complete sentences could be formed in his brain, Tyler nodded, hoping that would be enough.

Josh smiled bright at Tyler and remained in his hunched position, clearly more hushed conversation to be exchanged. “Do you have any questions? Any boundaries you want to place?”

Tyler did, but how do you ask a hundred questions at once? He figured he’d start with the first that came to mind. “So are you actually my _daddy_  now? Is that what I call you?”

Chuckling to himself, Josh rolled his eyes and answered, “Not in public if it makes you uncomfortable, but when we’re at home, yes. Or Sir, that works as well. Do you have any nicknames you prefer? I can see baby boy works well for you.”

Blushing immediately, Tyler figured that would work well as an answer. “Whatever you think of is fine.” Tyler glanced around to really make sure no one was paying attention and when he was satisfied with his scan, he looked back to Josh. “Is this all just a sex thing or…?”

Shaking his head, Josh suddenly got stern, as if he really wanted Tyler to pay attention. “Not completely, we’ll go slow since you are obviously new to it, so don’t be expecting it right away – you have to earn it.” Tyler’s stomach did a flip and of course, Josh took note of Tyler’s excitement. “I really do want to get to know you Tyler, I want to formally date you, take you places, have you meet people, I want a relationship. I was hoping…is that what you want?” Tyler couldn’t nod his head any harder if he tried. “Good. So to set a few other things straight, I want to be as open with you as possible. I have money, Tyler – a lot of it actually. I want to spend it on you.” When Tyler tried to interrupt, Josh shot him down and he immediately obeyed. “That isn’t up for discussion. I _want_  to spoil you, I _want_  to give you lots of nice things, and I _always_  get what I want.” A dark glimmer was cast in Josh’s eyes and Tyler knew there was no debate, his word was final.

He was however, curious enough to ask where Josh’s fortune came from, to explain the suit and lifestyle. “Where did you get your money from if you don’t mind me asking? Family? Career?”

“I own a part of a record label. The guy who started it and I go way back to our band days.”

Tyler’s head snapped to attention. “You were in a band? What did you play?”

Josh once again smiled his brilliant teeth toward Tyler and leaned back in his chair, intimate part of the conversation over. “The band I was in never really went anywhere, just a few gigs and festivals. I played the drums, still do as a hobby or to help some of the bands signed to the label. I met Pete when he was on the road and we opened for them in Columbus. Bunch of cool guys, super nice. When Pete started his label, he asked me to be in charge of the Ohio branch and recruit new bands around here since I’d made so many connections already. He initially wanted me to go to the Chicago location but I felt like I could do more good here.”

The wheels in Tyler’s head were spinning. Not only was Josh gorgeous, wealthy, and successful, he was also into music. So much so, that he was in charge of a record label. Tyler loved music, not that he thought he was any good at it. Sure, he could play a few instruments, sing, and write his own songs, but he never thought himself any good and therefore never pursued it. And along comes Josh – what are the odds? As he processed what Josh had said, he began to realize what label Josh had to mean and it all of a sudden clicked who he was talking about.

Trying to keep his voice level, it practically came out as a whisper, “You mean to say you work at Decaydance Records? And the Pete you’re referring to is-”

“Pete Wentz, yes.” Josh answered for him.

“Holy shit.” The gravity of exactly who Tyler was talking to hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew the label, Brendon never shut up about it. And of course he knew Pete Wentz, who didn’t know the emo king from Fall Out Boy? It’s only been one of his favorite bands since he was a kid. He _wished_  he could see the look on Brendon’s face right about now.

Josh watched Tyler’s little freak out moment before clearing his throat, attempting to bring Tyler back around to the present. “You’re not getting starstruck are you? Better to have you freak out now than in front of Pete when you meet him and the guys.” Tyler’s eyes grew wide and breath stuck in his throat. He kind of knew what he was signing up for when he asked Josh to meet with him but he never could’ve predicted this.

“You…you mean…”

“Well obviously you’re going to meet them, Tyler. They’re some of my best friends, not to mention colleagues. I need to show you off to someone don’t I?” Josh winked and Tyler crashed back down to the here and now.

“Yes, yes of course.” Head still spinning, Tyler spoke up, “but what do I wear? What do I say?”

“Let me handle that baby, no need to worry.” Josh placed a reassuring hand on Tyler’s knee and instantly Tyler was too hot. How could such a simple gesture set Tyler’s skin on fire, even when there were no sexual connotations? His mind began to wander and wonder what it would be like if Josh did touch him that way, if he slid his hand up Tyler’s thigh and grabbed his – and Tyler didn’t need to wonder because that was just what was happening. Josh noticed Tyler tense and disappear for a moment and to bring him back, he reached forward to move his hand delicately up Tyler’s inner thigh, stopping a few inches short. “Tyler, listen to me. Everything will be fine. I’ve got to get back home soon, but can I offer you a ride home?”

Tyler’s gaze lifted from Josh’s hand to his bright, butterscotch gaze and melted at the sight. “No, I’m okay thanks. I’m not that far, I’m gonna walk.”

“At least let me walk you out then.” Josh insisted.

“Sure, okay.” The pair stood and Josh allowed Tyler to walk in front of him, only to step next to him, hand falling onto Tyler’s lower back. Tyler’s cheeks tinged pink and a rogue smile took over his face. Once outside, Tyler turned to Josh, prepared to say goodbye.

Josh surprised him by cupping his jaw and kissing his cheek, Tyler turning from pink to red in an instant, Josh appearing to be amused by it all.

“Until next time Tyler. I’ll be texting you.” Leaning in so it was only Tyler who would hear, Josh kissed his forehead and whispered, “Goodbye baby boy.”

Tyler watched as Josh turned the corner and then Tyler was booking it home to call Mark and brag about his new daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically, Josh is a hot daddy who has money and is best friends with Pete the emo/meme/selfie king. I only wish I was that lucky...that's not too much to ask for for myself right? My own Daddy Josh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a cute little conversation between Tyler and Mama Joseph

After hanging up with Mark for a terribly one sided conversational phone call about Tyler’s meeting with Josh, he could not stop smiling. It was one of those god-awful, face-and-eye crinkling grins that only come around due to true happiness. Tyler danced around his apartment, in a fairy princess type of way and all while humming some song he wrote long ago. He was truly in one of those life-is-so-great-and-I’m-so-gay-and-the-world-is-beautiful kind of moods.

Do you ever have one of those moments in your life where you phase out a portion and start fresh, and want to feel it physically around you as well? It was a time for change in Tyler’s life and he felt that taking down old pictures, rearranging his room and even _deep cleaning_  his whole apartment was necessary. Still riding his high of being happy for the first time in a long while, he wondered if it was it too late to call his mom. Is that weird? Have you ever been in such a good mood and you think, I should call my mom? Before even considering the pros and cons (Tyler’s mom has been known to talk for eons on the phone) he dialed and it was ringing and –

“Oh, hey mom!” Tyler greeted cheerfully. He could hear the tired tone in her voice and pulled his phone back to check the time. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late, were you sleeping?”

“No, no, it’s fine. Just fell asleep on the couch is all. Thank you for waking me up actually, instead of hours and a kink in the neck later. How are things sweetheart? I feel like you never call anymore.”

Tyler’s heart sank a little. He had a great relationship with everyone in his family, but the bond between him and his mom was certainly the strongest – he was a shameless mama’s boy. She had been there through the bullying at school, the loss of some of his friends when he came out, and a solid ally when he finally told the rest of his family. She didn’t always approve of Tyler’s choices in hobbies or boys, but she would always support him. As of late, he didn’t much feel like talking to her or anyone really. Looking back on it, he supposes it was his relationship with Brendon that weighed him down. Brendon certainly never stopped him from playing music, or talking to his mother, but he just didn’t feel like it.

And now that he was so happy, the first thing he wanted to do more than anything was talk to his mother. “I’m sorry mom. I know, I should call you more.”

“Or you could stop by you know. Out of all my kids, I figured you would’ve come to visit more.”

Laughing to himself, Tyler questioned his mother, “Is that supposed to insult me or my siblings cuz ouch either way…”

“It’s like the only way I can get you to come over is by bribing you with food.” She laughed.

“Hey well, you’ve still got the dogs to fuss over.” I helped.

“Oh yeah, like they’d really go anywhere other than the couch anyways.” She quipped.

“And what about dad?” Tyler mused.

From the other side of the line, Tyler could hear a loud huff, “I only _wish_  your father would go away sometimes. He works and comes home and bothers me – we need to find that man a hobby.”

Tyler laughed wholeheartedly, envisioning his father trailing after his mother, annoying her. Tyler’s cheerful disposition did not go unnoticed. “What’s got you so happy, Tyler? Seeing someone new?”

It amazed, and frankly creeped Tyler out, that his mother knew him so well. She knew there was a guy named Brendon in Tyler’s life, but he never introduced them. He should’ve known that was himself throwing up a red flag. He was such a mama’s boy that not wanting her to meet Brendon was a big deal.

“Well…” he trailed off.

“Oh Tyler! I can already tell you like this one more, tell me about him.”

Tyler pulled his phone back to check the time again. “Mom, are you sure, it’s already really late.”

“Tyler Robert Joseph, you tell me about this mystery man right now. Spill.”

Chuckling, Tyler decided it was best not to argue. “Well, he’s about as tall as me, the _cutest_  laugh, dark, brooding eyes, a beautiful build –”

“Tyler, are you reading from a book or something? There’s no way he’s real.” His mother joked.

“Yes! He’s absolutely real! I first saw him in a coffee shop, wearing this very expensive suit, well fitted in _all_  the right places might I add,” He could hear his mother squeal at the details, “and his smile is to die for. And then he gave me his number, I texted him, and we met for coffee earlier this evening. I almost didn’t recognize him cuz he came in not wearing a suit, but like, normal street clothes and he could _still_  pull it off.”

“Sounds like a real keeper, honey. What happened to the last one?”

Tyler knows she didn’t mean to bring his mood down by bringing up Brendon, but it happened all the same. He knew he’d tell her eventually about why they didn’t work out so he just went straight for it. “Honestly, I was going to break up with Brendon anyways, but then I found out that he cheated on me.” Tyler heard a loud gasp on the other end and before she could ask a million questions, Tyler decided it was best to end the conversation there. “I really don’t wanna talk about it mom, I ended it, and now I’m dating Josh.”

“Of course, it was right to end it Tyler, but are you sure that you want to date someone right after? I mean, do you think you should give yourself some time?”

His mother meant well, but there was no way to explain that while he was contemplating leaving Brendon for Josh while sucking his dick, he figured it was best to explain it another way. “No, I knew that relationship was going to have to end sooner or later. Truthfully, I wasn’t feeling it from the beginning. Besides, Josh makes me very happy. I, believe it or not, cleaned my whole apartment today.” He mused.

“Ah, so it’s love then?” His mother said sarcastically. “And when will I meet this Josh fellow?”

“It might be too soon for that ma, I don’t need you guys scaring him off just yet. Let me do that.”

“Well you know you’re always welcome around here sweetheart. Tell ya what, I’m making dinner on Saturday, all your siblings will be there. How about you come regardless, and if this Josh boy wants to come along, he’s more than welcome.”

“Sure mom, I’d love that. I’ll let you know later this week what my plans are. But um, something you should know…”

“Yes?” Tyler could almost envision his mother tilting her head skeptically.

“Josh isn’t a boy, well I mean he is, obviously, but uh, he’s older than me…”

“How much older exactly?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tyler blurted out, “He’s thirty-five?”

“Oh. Oh, that’s…well okay.”

“You’re not mad or anything?” Tyler wasn’t sure if this was the calm before the storm or what.

“Tyler, why would I be mad? Is it odd? Sure, but does he make you do drugs? Is he a criminal? Does he make you do anything you don’t want to?”

“Well, no, not that I’m aware of, and no.”

“Sweetheart, I love you, and you’ve dated some real idiots in the past. But if this one makes you so happy you call me in the middle of the night to tell me about him then _so far_ , he’s alright with me.”

“Thanks mom. I’ll let you go to bed. Goodnight, love you!”

“Love you too, honey.” Maybe he’d let Josh meet his family after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being a little filler chapter. Ran out of creative juices atm but a couple new, let's call them 'spicier' chapters are lined up and almost ready to go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been a while yeah? I appreciate you guys saying you want me to keep writing. Know that I am always writing, I'm just not always uploading haha here's a long chapter that I hope makes up for a longer absence

Heavy pants and filthy moans were the only sounds in the room as Josh’s hands roamed all over Tyler’s body. The younger’s hips were searching for friction and found Josh’s grasp, firm and incessant in keeping Tyler still. Josh wanted absolute control and Tyler was going to let him. The two were tucked away in Josh’s living room, sprawled on the couch, shirts off and well on their way to remove the rest. Tyler began to whine as he wanted more, needed more. He wanted Josh to take him, to use him, but Josh moved in his own time.

Pulling back with a growl, Josh disconnected their mouths to warn Tyler, “Baby I need you to stop squirming.” His words were re-enforced with a firm squeeze on the younger boy’s hip, sure to leave bruises, gaze just as forceful. “Just lay back and let me take care of you.”

“Yes Daddy.” Tyler breathed out past tingling lips. He reached his hands up to reconnect them to Josh only to be stopped midway.

“No, keep them above your head. No touching.”

Tyler wanted to run his hands all over his daddy – lock them in his hair, scratch his back and arms, anything, this was practical torture. “But–” He was immediately silenced by one look from Josh, eyes demanding that he better listen. “Yes Daddy.”

Josh got to work unbuckling Tyler’s belt and pulled his pants down as fast as he could, throwing them somewhere behind him. “Flip over for me baby.” Without a second’s hesitation, Tyler did just that. “Now keep your hands above you and no touching yourself, got it?” Tyler nodded and rubbed his groin into the couch cushion, his body seeking friction. A split second later, a hard hand came down on Tyler’s ass who squeaked out in pain. “I’ll help you out in a minute sweetheart, no need for that. Last warning.”

Josh’s hand softly stroked over the same spot he’s smacked a moment before, fingers slowly grazing over the panties he had Tyler wear. “These were always my favorite on you princess. They look so good.” Tyler had to admit, he never would’ve considered wearing white lace panties had it not been Josh’s idea but damn, did he look good in them. He loved them even more when Josh used his teeth to slide them down his cheeks and thighs, hot and heavy breaths trailing behind.

A gentle touch from rough calloused hands grazed along Tyler’s backside, stopping just a millimeter too soon to where Tyler wished they’d roam. Instead, they held still while gentle kisses were placed on each side followed by softer bites. Tyler’s senses were on overdrive as he couldn’t see Josh anymore, but feel his breath and stubble gently scrape along his backside. It took everything in Tyler’s power not to reach down and stroke himself but he knew better. The best was yet to come anyways. Josh moved closer and closer until – “oh yes, Daddy.” Josh licked a single stripe along his entrance but it was enough to make Tyler exhale hard once in passion. His legs shivered and chest clenched tight. The older man followed with two more swipes before he startled swirling his tongue. Biting on his lip to keep from screaming, Tyler buried his head in the cushions.

“No baby, I wanna hear you.” Josh reminded Tyler so he lifted his head but grip held firm on the pillows, trying to maintain some form of control on himself. Diving back in, Josh let out his own sounds of pleasure, reassuring the boy, “You taste so good princess. I love having you bent over like this, all open and ready for me.” Josh’s words went straight to Tyler’s dick as it grew even harder, if that were possible. He loved when his daddy ate him out but he still felt so, so empty. He only wished that Josh would fuck him. He wished that he would pull his hips up and just take him, as hard as he could go. Use Tyler til there was nothing left.

Rocking his hips back, Tyler begged for more. “Please s-sir, I–” another lick, “oh fuck,” Tyler breathed out, a high-pitched whine escaping him.

“Use your words baby boy.” He teased Tyler by edging his thumb closer to his entrance, tongue dancing around the edges.

Tyler began to whimper. “I-I need more, Daddy, p-please, mo–” a single finger was thrust into Tyler and he nearly screamed he loved it so much. Shifting back, the boy tried to plunge it deeper but was (happily) surprised to get a second finger so quickly.

“So eager tonight, aren’t you?” Josh teased. He kept the pace slow, but Tyler didn’t mind for now. He was getting what he wanted. There was a shift in the couch and now Josh’s chest was pressed into Tyler’s back, a hot breath in his ear, “Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me you want to be taken, be fucked into the couch until you’re screaming my name. Tell me how bad you want it and we’ll see if you deserve it.” This was all music to Tyler’s ears until a shrill, obnoxious sound floated throughout the room. What the hell could that be?

With great disappointment, Tyler woke up, panting and grinding his ass into his mattress and a hand shoved down his underwear. It was all a dream, and his phone was ringing, waking him up from the best rim job he’s ever had. Most annoyingly, not only was he waking up earlier than anticipated, but he was now horny as hell and no one around to relieve it.

Not wanting to waste this new spank bank material, he decided to take a shower and take care of things himself before checking his phone and calling back whoever dared to disturb such a fantastic dream. After the deed was done and feeling much more normal now, he made his way back to his room, dry and dressed. Picking up his phone, his stomach instantly dropped to realize he had a missed call from Josh and two texts asking what he was doing. He didn’t know why, but the irrational part of his brain made him panic that Josh could’ve sensed what he was dreaming about and was going to call him out. The other part of his mind was feeling all hot and bothered again and began to recall the dream.

His phone started to ring again and he didn’t want to be rude and ignore Josh in favor of jerking off for a second time that morning.

“Hello?”

“There you are. I’ve been trying to call and text you.”

“Yeah, sorry, phone was on silent and I didn’t hear it.” He lied.

Josh cut straight to the chase, “What are your plans today?”

Tyler checked the time and realized that he didn’t have anything going on all day. He was definitely interested in whatever Josh had in mind. “Nothing really.”

“Good, I’m taking you shopping.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, one that Tyler figured he was not going to be able to get out of even if he wanted to. “I’m taking a half day and thought I’d pick you up in around an hour and we could go.”

“But Josh, I don’t get paid until this weekend.”

“Baby boy, I told you that you’d never have to worry about money with me. I want to spend it on you. I figured we’d get you some new clothes, maybe a good fitting suit in case we have to attend something fancy in the future, and I don’t know, whatever else we see that you like.”

Sighing in defeat, Tyler lamented to Josh’s wishes and they set a pick-up time.

 

Growling in frustration, Tyler flopped down on the couch. Josh was due to pick him up any minute and his nerves were getting the best of him. It was a bizarre feeling – Tyler hadn’t been this nervous about spending time with someone since high school. He thought he knew everything there was to know about boys but this was new, this was a _man_ , this was Josh. Josh wanted to take Tyler shopping and then hang out afterwards and he didn’t know how to process that. Did he actually mean hang out or more like Netflix and chill? Tyler was well versed in that scenario but this wasn’t his usual fling, he just wasn’t sure what to expect.

Tyler’s racing mind was cut short by a text from Josh saying he was here to pick him up. Tyler insisted that Josh doesn’t come in, he doesn’t need to see Tyler’s meager living compared to his sure-to-be lavish style. Rushing through the front door, Tyler had to force himself to stop, breathe, and exit like a normal person. Josh was driving a nicer car than Tyler had ever seen, straight black and one that could probably drive at highly illegal speeds. Tyler was never a car guy but he could tell this one was expensive.

Sliding into the passenger seat, Josh was smiling at him before he leaned over to peck Tyler’s cheek in greeting which caused the younger boy to blush and shy away. Josh didn’t look offended and just smiled, “Was that okay?”

Tyler forced himself to look at Josh but the grin and butterflies never left. “Yeah, yeah of course.”

“Good, I’d like to do that more.” Josh admitted before sliding his fingers between Tyler’s, squeezing lightly for affirmation. If it were possible for Tyler to blush anymore he would have, but instead reciprocated Josh’s gesture.

The drive to the mall was short enough, just right downtown in the more expensive district that Tyler had to pass in order to get to the stores in his price range. He never dared to go in any of these stores Josh was pulling up to in fear of falling in love with something and being heartbroken that he couldn’t afford it.

“Josh? Are you sure you want to do this?” Tyler’s hesitation did not go unnoticed. “These places can get really expensive.”

Getting out of the car and making his way to Tyler’s side, Josh helped him out and grabbed his hand again. “I’m very sure. I haven’t spent any money on you yet baby boy and it’s eating away at me to be honest.” Josh tried to keep the moment light for Tyler’s sake and he did appreciate it.

Looking down at their hands, Tyler felt very much at ease. Josh’s hands were warm and fully encompassed his, making him feel secure. Glancing up, the young boy saw from the corners of his eyes a few people eyeing the two with nasty looks. As comfortable as Tyler felt about himself, he was still made uncomfortable with the disapproval of others and publicly holding the hand of another man made him nervous. Not everyone was as accepting as he wished they would be.

Josh noticed Tyler’s apprehension and looked where he was and saw the people staring. He simply held his grip tight and stared right back until they were the uncomfortable ones and looked away. Tyler felt a mix of relief and shame. He was glad those people looked away but he was ashamed that Josh had to stand up for him. Before he could worry much more, Josh spoke up, “Don’t worry about them Ty. I don’t care about them and their views, I care about you. I don’t ever want you to be worried okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Their first stop was a tailor, Josh insisting that Tyler would need a well-fitted suit for the future, ‘you never know when we’ll need to go to an awards show or something, better safe than sorry’ Josh had said. Tyler could not believe what his life had come to but had to admit, he didn’t hate it. While Josh talked to the owner, Tyler walked around, feeling the different materials and searching through the color choices. He didn’t know the first thing about fashion and was very thankful that he’d be getting help.

He hadn’t realized he had drifted into his own little world until a pair of hands snaked around his waist pulling him back to the present. He jumped a little until he realized it was just Josh’s hands on his hips and that triggered a flashback to his dream from last night. His cheeks instantly turned pink and his skin flared up. Josh didn’t miss a beat when he questioned Tyler.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” He turned Tyler around in favor of looking into his eyes, “are you alright?” Tyler nodded, staring his big doe eyes back up at Josh, mentally trying to control himself. Josh was just standing there, hands delicately holding Tyler’s waist, watching his every move. But there was something more, the younger man could sense it. Josh was also trying to control himself, granted he was doing a much better job. His eyes would flick from Tyler’s to his lips and back up again, seemingly thinking over whether or not to kiss him. This set Tyler’s heart aflame, burning through his chest wishing his dream would become reality. He wanted Josh’s hands all over him. He wanted Josh to tell him what to do. He wanted to please Josh and have Josh take care of him in return.

Not realizing he had spaced out again, Josh waved his hand in front of Tyler’s face, “Did I lose you again sweetheart? What are you thinking about?” Looking around to realize no one was paying attention, Tyler flushed and tried to look away in embarrassment. He didn’t want to tell Josh that he had dreamt of him last night and woke up with a ‘little problem’, thought about him in the shower and was thinking of it all over again just now, except in public. Josh reached up to tilt Tyler’s chin to face him, “Baby, you can tell me.”

“Just daydreaming is all.” Tyler tries to play it off, but Josh is not easily fooled. He saw the look on Tyler’s face and isn’t going to drop the subject. Instead of speaking up, all the man has to do is cock his eyebrow and waits for a real response. “Fine,” Tyler looks around one last time, “I was thinking about a dream I had last night.”

“Oh?” Josh perked up, assuming he knew what Tyler was talking about. “And what kind of dream was that?”

Tyler rolled his eyes and scoffed sarcastically, “Are you really going to make me say it?”

Moving his hand from Tyler’s hip around to his ass, Josh pinched just below on his thigh causing Tyler to jump, “Don’t keep me waiting, Tyler.” Josh said with a side-smirk. If Tyler wasn’t feeling hot all over before, his body was absolutely burning up right now under Josh’s stare. He hadn’t expected that move from Josh, but he didn’t hate it either. His body certainly liked it as immediately after if made him weak in the knees and his dick twitch. “I won’t ask again.”

It wasn’t in Tyler’s ability to say no to Josh at this point so he decided to try to play it down. “It was one of _those_  dreams, alright? Starring you and me and a pair of white panties – but that’s all I’m saying.” There was a spark of something in Josh’s eyes as Tyler said the words, a slow smile creeping onto the man’s face.

“I like the sound of that. Tell me more.”

Groaning out of embarrassment, Tyler ducked his head into Josh’s chest which was beginning to rumble with laughter, chuckling at the poor boy. Tyler mumbled the words and Josh asked him to speak up but didn’t make him move. “I said, we were making out to start and then you took off my clothes, told me to flip over, you pulled my panties down with your teeth and then ate me out from behind.” Josh’s arms tightened their hold listening to Tyler. “There would have been more but you actually woke me up by calling me this morning so _thanks_  for that.” Tyler laughed to himself. “Happy now?”

“No.” Taking a step back, the boy looked up to see Josh’s eyes glazed over, like he was imagining everything that Tyler said and it had taken him far away to very, _very_  nice place. “No because we’re not doing that right now.” Tyler blushed again and ducked his head back into Josh to avoid the man seeing him flush for the umpteenth time today. “But the day is still young, so if you behave, we’ll see…” Tyler’s breath hitched in his throat but he remained still. He really hoped Josh had meant that.

It was just then that the tailor approached the two and asked to escort Tyler to the dressing rooms for a fitting. Tyler reached for Josh’s hand but the man held firm. Tyler gave him a confused look while the older man began to back away. “You follow him baby boy, I gotta run and get something but I’ll be back okay?” Before Tyler could protest, Josh turned heel and walked out, leaving behind a very confused Tyler.

“Shall we?” the tailor interrupted, leading Tyler back to the fitting rooms, letting Tyler trail along.

“Yeah, sure I guess.”

It felt like Josh had been gone for forever, having tried on his third suit, really wanting Josh’s opinion and approval on one of them. He had no idea what he was doing and just allowing the employee to put him in whatever and poke and prod and yank Tyler all around. Relief flooded Tyler when he saw colored curls approaching, a small bag in his grip.

“That looks great on you baby.” Josh traced his hand along the seams and down the boy’s arms. “Do you have anything else to try on?”

Tyler hoped not but looked to the tailor who hadn’t said more than two words to Tyler and he rushed over to him and Josh, a large smile on his face. “Of course, Mr. Dun, we could try a few more styles and colors to try if you’d like. Whatever you want.” Tyler’s face scrunched in confusion for a moment before he understood. This guy wouldn’t give two shits about Tyler, but  _Josh_  on the other hand was probably a very good customer of theirs, no doubt a good tipper. This guy would probably lick Josh’s boots if he asked.

“I think I really like this one, but are the others in the dressing room already?” The employee nodded, offering to retrieve them. Josh waved him off, “It’s okay, I can get them myself. Tyler?” The younger man’s head snapped up, “Follow me, I wanna see the other options.” Tyler wasn’t sure where this was going, he could get changed by himself but did as Josh asked and followed him into the room. As soon as the door was closed, all Tyler heard was a click of the lock before he was being shoved against one of the walls.

There wasn’t a moment to process anything before Josh was forcing his leg between Tyler’s, hands on either side of his head and Josh’s mouth hovering above his – now this was awfully familiar territory. This was a place Tyler would much rather be, certainly better than a suit shop. Josh’s eyes were dark and there was an urgency to his movements. He looked to Tyler one last time, giving him enough warning to be able to back out if he was uncomfortable before ramming his lips against Tyler’s – finally.

Tyler couldn’t breathe, not because Josh wasn’t letting him up for air, more so because his breath was being taken away, stolen with every drag of lips and tongue and fingertips along his skin. Their chests bumped together and the heat exchanged was as intense as their movements. Tyler reached up to tug Josh closer to him if it were possible, while Josh tangled his fingers in Tyler’s hair, pulling his head to the side to have access to his neck. Tyler whined in the back of his throat the moment Josh’s lips made contact with his throat, fingernails digging in to the older man’s back. Josh growled at the actions, being egged on by the delicious, delicate noises Tyler was making.

Josh switched from placing kisses to small bites, licking over them and repeating. Their hips connected now and that’s when Tyler slipped from quiet whimpers to a loud moan, a hand flying up to meet his mouth. Josh pulled back to glare at the younger man, his stare was dark and intense. “I need you to be quiet baby boy, do you think you can do that for me?” Tyler felt no shame in shaking his head no. If Josh kept doing what he was doing, the whole city was going to know about it. Josh wasn’t mad at his honesty and certainly not wanting to stop, he searched the room quick before looking down at Tyler’s clothes. With some quick thinking, Josh undid Tyler’s tie from his neck and shoved it in his mouth. “No noises, nothing at all or I stop, understand?” Tyler would rather rip his own tongue out before letting Josh stop but nodded his head as hard as he could instead.

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me.” Without meaning to, Tyler let out a whine at the praise but the tie in his mouth muffled it perfectly. Josh grinned at his handiwork and went back to biting love marks into Tyler’s skin. The boy closed his eyes and relished in the moment, listening to Josh sweet talk him. “I’ve wanted to do something like this since the moment I first laid eyes on you baby boy. And then you brought up your dream and my mind started racing. I’m sorry to have left the store as fast as I did but I knew I wouldn’t get the idea out of my head. I bought you something.” Tyler felt empty and cold the moment Josh stepped away from him and his eyes shot open. What could possibly be more important than what they were doing right now – oh, oh that’s what. Josh held up a pair of white lace panties, almost identical to the ones in his dream. “Wear these for me princess?” Was he ever really going to be able to say no to a request like that. “If I take the tie out, can you be quiet for at least a minute?” Tyler nodded and Josh stepped over to remove the tie and hand him the underwear. “Put these on for me, please.”

Tyler was surprised to see Josh turn around to give him some privacy but grateful for it nonetheless. The things he wanted to do with Josh would involve him being naked, he understood that, but since he was still new to all of this, it was nice to have a ‘moment alone’ to gather the courage to move forward. He stripped as fast as possible and once the panties were in place, he caught himself in the mirror and was surprised to like what he saw. Sure, he had a boyish figure, but his slender waist and tan skin made the white pop, not to mention he could fill them out like no one’s business. After admiring himself, he was ready for Josh to see. “Okay, you can look now.”

Josh turned and Tyler could hear and see the wind get knocked out of him. Josh stayed in place, feet cemented to the ground, but eyes roaming here, there, and everywhere. He took in the smooth skin, the soft edges, and of course, the main attraction. Reaching out, he took Tyler’s hand and pulled him forward until they were flush against each other once again. “You look amazing sweetheart. It’s just like I imagined, only better…” Tyler felt a strong hand slide down his spine and the curve of his ass, stopping to get a handful. “What about for you?”

“It’s better in some ways, still not the same though…” Tyler trailed his sentence off, hoping Josh would catch up to where he left off.

“Of course, we’re not done yet. I’m going to put this back in now,” the older man motioned toward the tie. Tyler let him then found himself being turned around and pushed against the wall again, this time with Josh pressing behind him. “Remember, no noise, and–” Tyler felt his hands pulled behind his back and behind bound by yet another silk tie, “no touching yourself.” Josh whispered in his ear, followed by a tug of his lobe. Josh stepped back and trailed his fingers along Tyler’s bare back, down and down to his hips where they stopped. Small, stubbly kisses were being placed on his shoulder blades and again, down and down his back they went, stopping just above the cleft of his ass. All of a sudden, he felt teeth grazing the panty line and just like in his dream, Josh began to remove the underwear with his mouth, breath warm on Tyler’s skin.

This time, Tyler was thankful for something to muffle his pitiful moans and for Josh’s strong hands to hold him up as his legs began to shake. He hadn’t even gotten to the best part and he was already about to collapse. Josh reached his ankles and asked Tyler to step out of the underwear and went back to placing kisses and small licks up Tyler’s thighs, getting closer and closer to the sweet spot the younger man was waiting for. Instead of teasing his like in his dream, Josh dove right in with a firm lick, followed by circling and gentle prodding. He used his hands to spread Tyler further apart allowing better access. Pulling at his restraints on instinct, Tyler was sure there were going to be bruises all over his skin and he could not care less. He wanted so badly to reach down and touch himself but it was Josh who was in charge and he was loving that even more. Josh paused for a moment to do something Tyler couldn’t see, but only hear a loud, wet pop, presumably licking his fingers so he could – “Ummff...” Tyler slurred into his make shift gag. Josh had stuck one finger in and was slowly working him open, his tongue still licking around it. Tyler really was now starting to get weak at the knees as he backed his ass up to Josh, a silent invitation for more. The older man was not one to disappoint as he slowly added a second finger, now stretching Tyler with slow, scissoring motions.

Tyler’s breath was becoming more and more rapid, his chest heaving and aching cock left red and angry. He had good sex in the past, don’t get him wrong – but this, this was something different altogether. He had never been this worked up in foreplay, anxiously awaiting more. Josh certainly knew what he was doing and Tyler would be forever grateful. It was then that Josh began to crook his fingers looking for that _one_  magical spot. Usually it was only Tyler himself that could bring about the best orgasms but as soon as Josh found what he was looking for, Tyler let him know he was on to something. The young boy heard Josh spit into his free hand and reach around to his front, grabbing ahold of his dick, making Tyler cry out. It did not take much more for Tyler to get right on the edge, practically drooling now and wanting nothing more than to let go.

“Are you going to cum for me baby boy?” Tyler furiously nodded his head, even if he didn’t have the gag in, words would not have been a possibility. “Go on, cum for me.” By that sentence alone, Tyler came all over Josh’s hand, everything intensified with Josh still thrusting his fingers against his prostate. Nearly keeling over, Josh pulled out of Tyler and caught him as he began to fall, pulling out the tie next so Tyler could take deep, full breaths and come down from his high.

Josh held him on the ground until Tyler finally opened his eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed and looked up to see Josh smiling down at him. Tyler wanted to be embarrassed about laying naked with a fully clothed man on the floor of a changing room with an attendant probably waiting right outside who heard everything, but he couldn’t, he simply couldn’t. This was everything he knew he was missing and then some. Josh had taken care of Tyler first, very well might he add, and was not expecting anything in return, at least for now. And even at this very moment, Josh was stroking his hair off his sweaty face that had stuck to his forehead, and looked down at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. No one had ever looked at Tyler this way, and he was never going to forget it.

“S’pose I should get dressed now, yeah?” Tyler meekly asked. Josh chuckled quietly and reached behind him.

“Yes, but on one condition…you put these back on.” He whispered, handing the panties to Tyler who rolled his eyes and stood up, waiting to have his hands untied. Once he was free, he slowly tugged the lace on over his thighs and hips, Josh licking his lips at the sight. “Oh yeah, we’re definitely going to buy you more of those.”

Tyler laughed with him and got changed back into the clothes he came into the store in except his boxers, they used those to clean up after Tyler and Josh shoved them into the bag the panties were initially in. Tyler quite liked the feeling of wearing panties under his clothes, it felt like a secret only two people in the world knew about and he liked being in on that secret. The two exited the fitting room and were relieved to not see the attendant standing right outside, maybe they had been discreet enough. ‘Or,’ Tyler thought, ‘we’d been so loud that we scared the poor guy off.’ The thought made him internally cringe and laugh, he sure had a good time and at this point couldn’t care less. Once the pair approached the counter, the tailor came rushing out of the back to their assistance.

“Did you gentlemen make a decision?” Josh paused for a moment, almost forgetting why they’d come here in the first place.

“Oh, yes, the one he was wearing when I came back is the one. Please alter it however you find best.” Tyler tapped Josh on the shoulder when he reached back for his wallet to pay. He handed Josh the tie (gag) and then Josh tried to hide his smile as even he blushed. “And ring us up for this as well.” The clerk looked a little confused as to why the tie was all crinkled and wet but it appeared that he would rather just not ask and instead ring the two up and get them out of here. The two men left in a fit of giggles holding hands leaving behind a very perplexed tailor. Tyler reached up to peck Josh on the cheek, “Thank you Daddy.”

“Anything for you baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for hangin around guys, told ya I have a shitty upload schedule. Hope this long chapter makes up for it


	6. Chapter 6

The shopping trip had been more than successful. Tyler and Josh had to go drop bags at the car twice as it was just too much to carry all at once. Josh insisted on buying Tyler new clothes from several stores, shoes, and even a new cell phone, simply because Tyler’s had a crack in it. By now, the two were walking out of a restaurant, ready to head to Josh’s for some drinks.

The sky was growing dark, streetlights were coming on, and there was a slight chill to the evening breeze. Everything about the day had been perfect. From their little rendezvous at the tailors to the laughs they shared while strolling through the shops hand in hand. Tyler was becoming more confident with Josh and being seen together with each passing minute. He even felt a little smug when the pair went back to the lingerie store to buy Tyler a few more pairs of panties and just about every girl in there could not take their eyes off Josh. The poor man never even noticed or if he had, was somehow, someway, able to ignore it all.

Tyler could feel his chest grow tight with jealousy and a scowl begin to form on his face any time a girl would throw a flirty look Josh’s way. Oblivious to it all, Josh continued to ask Tyler what he thought of each pair, and if he’d like one style or color over another. Even with Tyler turning into the little green monster, he found out that he really did not have to worry when they approached the register to pay. The cashier looked up to see Josh and completely ignored Tyler, her eyes shining and smile growing larger.

“You’re back! Your girlfriend is a lucky gal.”

Tyler scoffed under his breath and Josh huffed a light laugh. “Uh, no, I don’t have a girlfriend–” and before Josh could even finish his sentence, the girl interrupted him to jump at what she thought might be her chance.

“Oh, so you’re not tied down then?” She leaned over the counter to expose more of her breasts from her low-cut top and Tyler wanted to vomit and slap a bitch across the face.

“It’s not like that either–” Josh tried to explain.

“I’m free tonight…” she spoke low and sultry, eyeing Josh with a lust filled smile on her lips. That does it.

Tyler shoved in front of Josh, seeing red. Who does this bitch think she is? Can she not see Tyler standing right here?

“Well _he's_  not bitch, not for you or any woman cuz he’s mine. All fuckin’ mine and you and every other hoe in this place can stop fuckin’ him with your eyes PLEASE AND THANK YOU.”

The cashier was visibly taken aback and stunned into silence, a few bystanders gawked as well. Tyler had always been the clingy, jealous type and he hoped that after his outburst, Josh wouldn’t think badly of him. As soon as the words left his mouth, he looked back to Josh and hoped to still see him there and not taking off in the opposite direction. Not only was Josh still standing there, he had a look of pride and disbelief on his face, trying to hide a smile.

Josh stepped up and put some cash on the counter. “Sorry about my _boyfriend_ , we’ll just be going now – keep the change!” Grabbing Tyler’s hand, Josh rushed the two of them out of the store and as soon as they rounded the corner, began to laugh until his stomach hurt. Tyler wanted to feel embarrassed about his actions but he really couldn’t, not with Josh laughing as hard as he was.

When he caught his breath, Josh wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and grabbed onto Tyler to kiss him hard, lips mashing together. Something took over him and he just had to kiss his scrappy little boyfriend. “Baby, I had no idea you were so possessive, let alone confrontational.”

Tyler bit his lip to stop a smile before defending himself, “Well, when everyone in that store kept checking you out, I could feel the jealousy creeping in, but that slut behind the counter deserved it okay?”

“You don’t know she’s a slut.”

“Oh yeah, definitely a slut. I was a slut, I know one when I see one.” That made Josh chuckle again before conceding to Tyler.

 

Josh held Tyler’s hand as they lazily walked back to the car when Tyler looked up from the ground and saw a face he hadn’t wished to see so soon, or ever again for that matter. When the two locked eyes, they both stopped and were unsure what to do. Josh looked to Tyler to see what was the matter and then glanced up at whoever he was having a staring contest with. Brendon was still locked in place as well, the guy he was with looking just as confused as Josh.

‘It’s okay, it’s just an ex, nothing you haven’t faced before a million times. Besides, you have Josh now.’ Tyler thought to himself. He stood up straight and walked right for Brendon, suddenly feeling very brazen and confident. After all, if that other guy was ‘Ryan’, Tyler wanted to know what Brendon had traded in Tyler for. He was tall, like Brendon, skinny with a cute haircut and long legs. Damn, he’s attractive. Maybe he’s a secret serial killer or something.

Brendon seemed to be caught off guard by Tyler approaching but was never one to back down from a challenge and met him halfway. “Hey Tyler, how are things?” There was a bitterness to his tone and a stinging look in his eyes but Tyler felt nothing – no shame, no loss.

“Doing just fine Bren, you?” Tyler returned the pleasantries and sass. Out of the corner of his eye, Tyler could see Josh standing beside and a little behind Tyler. He could tell his boyfriend had beef with whoever this kid with the big forehead was, but was confident in his ability to handle it himself and if he needed him, he was right there ready to jump in. The other kid with Brendon was sizing Josh up as well, just in case, though he looked the most uncomfortable.

“Fine, thanks. By the way, this is Dallon – Dallon, Tyler.” He gestured with a wave in Tyler’s direction.

Tyler still felt quite bold and decided to push it, “Oh, I was kind of expecting to meet Ryan.” It was a cheap shot, but it felt so good to see Brendon’s eyes go wide and give Tyler the ‘you-better-not-say-more’ face.

Dallon was the one to speak up, shyly placing his hand in Brendon’s, “Does he mean Ryan Ross? The kid you play music with?” He shifted his gaze back and forth between Brendon and Tyler; he understood there was a silent conversation going on between the two but was completely lost as to what it was.

“Yeah, that one.” Tyler smiled and squinted his eyes at Brendon who was still fuming. Tyler could be a dick, but he didn’t feel like it today. He’d save spilling that secret for a rainy day. Looking back, he saw Josh still standing by his side, squaring his shoulders and looking rather intimidating. Josh could sense the underlying hostility but was going to hold his tongue for now. “Oh, introductions, sorry. Brendon, this is Josh, Josh, this is Brendon.”

For the first time since they noticed each other, Brendon took his eyes off Tyler and had to do a double take at Josh. Tyler could tell he recognized him and it gave him great pleasure to see Brendon practically want to fangirl.

“Oh my god, you’re Josh Dun, right?” Brendon looked out of breath and couldn’t stand still.

“Yes.” Was all Josh answered firmly, still apprehensive of this guy, given that Tyler was so hostile.

“Do you know him?” Dallon piped in.

Brendon gave a look of shock at the poor, clueless kid before answering, “Yes! Not personally but he owns part of Decaydance Records, made by Pete Wentz?” Dallon had a look of clarity when he pieced it together. If Dallon had known Brendon for any short amount of time, he would know that he wanted nothing more than to get signed and play music for a career. He talked about practically nothing else besides that and getting high. Brendon then turned his attention back to Tyler, probably wondering if he’d kept knowing the co-owner of a record label a secret while they had known each other. “Tyler, how…?”

“We’re dating.” Josh spoke up on Tyler’s behalf. He then stepped closer to Tyler and snaked an arm around his lower back, providing a protective hold on the younger boy. He still didn’t trust Brendon and was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Brendon froze, flicking his gaze back and forth between Tyler and Josh. After a moment, his face went cold, stood up straight, and glared at Tyler. “Don’t waste any time, do you Tyler?” If Tyler had been alone, he might have felt uncomfortable at Brendon and his reaction. Ex’s were never happy when they found out you were dating someone new, let alone someone they know is far better than they were. Things can get ugly pretty quick.

“You’re one to talk Bren.” Tyler snapped back, flicking his eyes to this Dallon guy and their interlocked hands. Clearly, these two were an item, but for just how long? Was it immediately after? Or could it have been before with Brendon having multiple affairs?

Brendon closed the gap between the two, shoving Tyler’s shoulders in a weak attempt at intimidation. Josh was having none of that as he pushed his shoulders back and hid Tyler behind him. “Look, I don’t know who you are, but you don’t get to touch him. Now get out of our way, we’re leaving.” Josh reached back around to pull Tyler in front of him and guided him back to their car. Brendon was shouting something the pair didn’t hear as they shut the doors and Josh was quick to drive off.

Tyler was the first to break the silence, “Thanks for that back there.” He was quiet, slightly embarrassed about his confrontation with Brendon. He should’ve just kept walking, or asked Josh to duck into a store for a quick second. Why did he have to be a dick to Brendon, push him til he pushed back? And then Josh had to step in and escort him out.

Josh simply reached over for Tyler’s hand and brought it up to his mouth to place a few light kisses on his knuckles. “It’s no problem. Who was that guy?”

“My ex.” As soon as the words passed his lips, Tyler could feel Josh stiffen and tighten his grip on his hand, his jaw lock and eyes go blank.

“Oh.” Is all Josh said for quite some time, enough to make it awkward. After what felt like eternity, he spoke up again, “Didn’t end well or…?”

Tyler took a deep breath. He still didn’t like to admit it to himself, let alone another person, especially Josh. Looking out his window, Tyler nodded and told Josh what happened. “We were dating for a few months – stagnant relationship. I was going to end it anyways but I found out he cheated on me. I’m not sure why it hurt so much, knowing that we weren’t going to last and that I was literally walking in to his room to tell him goodbye and that’s when I heard him talk in his sleep, about a boy named Ryan. That’s why I said I thought that’s who I’d see him with tonight.” Placing his head against the cool window, he finished his thoughts, “I could have ruined whatever he was going to be doing with that Dallon guy, but I decided against it last minute. I could’ve exposed him as a cheat – I’ll just let him figure that out on his own.”

Looking back to Josh, Tyler was surprised to see Josh looking so angry. His jaw was locked, body stiff and rigid. “Woah, Josh, calm down. It’s fine, I’m fine.” He tried to soothe.

Josh took his eyes off the road in favor of looking at Tyler while he spoke, “Tyler, he _hurt_  you. He had no right. I wish I would’ve known before, I would’ve punched him square in the face, tried to break something.”

“No…no you wouldn’t’ve. Cuz then you’d get in trouble and I’d have to bail your ass out. Can we stop talking about it, please? I just wanna go back to your place, have some drinks, and watch a movie or somethin’.”

Josh relaxed slightly and glanced back to Tyler with a small smile on his lips. “You mean Netflix and chill? Isn’t that what you kids call it?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tyler playfully shoved his shoulder and chuckled, “Geez grampa, slow down before you hurt yourself.” The two laughed, fingers intertwined the rest of the drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the rushed ending, I wanted to post something before I left town for a few days. Expect a better chapter when I get back


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie wow wow, that was a hecka long time away yeah? whoops. thanks for all the nice comments guys, it's really you all who keep me writing. btw, this is all just smut. but it's Daddy Josh smut tho so...enjoy :)

Josh’s house was even better than Tyler could’ve imagined – because it looked nothing like he imagined. With Josh mentioning the amount of money he had and how much he wanted to spend on Tyler, images of marble floors and chandeliers and crystal everything plagued his mind. He was pleasantly surprised to see a rather humble home when he stepped through the front door. It was still the largest house on the block, but it didn’t scream elegance. In fact, it very much resembled exactly what you’d expect a guy in a band to have in his house. There were signed posters and musician memorabilia everywhere, a huge tv with a damn good sound system and a wall filled with CDs and vinyls.

Josh seemed to catch on to Tyler’s awe and spoke up, “Not what you were expecting?”

Tyler grinned and shook his head, “No, not at all.” Walking over to the music selection, he ran his hand over a few before continuing. “The first day I met you, you were all decked out in a suit and it made me picture you living in a mansion with marble and diamonds and a cliché bear skin rug.” Josh chuckled and flopped down on the couch, pulling Tyler with him. “Then when we met up for the second time, I didn’t even recognize you lookin’ like a punk. Somehow my vision of your place didn’t change but this makes so much more sense now.”

The two were spread on the couch with the younger leaning back onto the older one’s chest, Josh’s hands snaked around Tyler’s middle, lazily drawing invisible patterns into his forearm. “I wasn’t kidding when I said this is the real me.” The two stayed silent for a minute longer, soaking up the warmth of each other. “Can I get you a drink?”

Tyler hummed at the idea, “Sure, whatever you’re having will be fine.” Silently groaning at the loss of Josh disappearing to the kitchen, Tyler laid back on the sofa and waited for his return. He took the moment to mentally prepare for what might happen. This was a scenario he was all too familiar with, though in this instance, it’s exactly what he wanted. He was brought back to the guy’s place, offered a drink, drinking leads to making out, and making out led to sex. The anticipation was practically bubbling out of Tyler’s system just thinking about getting fucked senseless into the couch by Josh. He wanted to be manhandled, he wanted bruises and hickeys, he wanted to leave scratches on his Daddy’s skin. With mental pictures abound, Tyler could feel his excitement grow in more than one way, but he willed it down – no sense in moving too quickly now.

Josh returned just as Tyler thought he was good enough to remove the pillow he had placed on his lap just in case. “Here you go, baby.” Josh offered Tyler his drink before sitting back down on the couch, readjusting to be slightly behind Tyler like they had been before.

“Thank you, Josh.” Feeling a small pinch on his thigh, Tyler squeaked from surprise, turning to Josh in confusion.

“We’re not in public anymore, Tyler. Use the names I gave you.” Josh kept a relentless stare on the younger boy to emphasize his demand, causing Tyler to blush and almost stutter.

“Yes-s sir, thank you sir.”

A light peck was placed on the boy’s cheek causing a shy smile. “Good boy.” Tyler’s smile only grew bigger at the praise.

 

The two talked for ages, about nonsense mostly but Josh was very observant and inquisitive. He asked Tyler any question that came to mind and he answered all of them, asking a few of his own in return. The younger boy found out more about Josh’s musical past, and Josh seemed to soak up everything Tyler told him. As the night progressed, Josh continued offering to refill their glasses several times and Tyler was feeling more than tipsy but not quite sloppy, the perfect time to make reckless decisions which is exactly what he was doing at the moment.

Sweet nothings being whispered turned to touches which turned to featherlight kisses. Tyler now found himself straddling Josh who was letting him have his fun. Josh’s hands roamed all along the boy’s sides and thighs while Tyler’s were tangled tight into his Daddy’s locks, disconnecting their lips in favor of attacking Josh’s neck. As if by pure instinct, Tyler began to grind his hips back and forth along Josh’s lap, _very_  pleased at the effect it had on Josh. The man was breathing heavily and his hands began to shake.

Tyler sat back from making marks on Josh’s jaw to get a look at what he’d done. Josh was out of breath, sweat beginning to form on his brow and he looked rather blissed out, even just from the teasing Tyler had done thus far. Looking down to where his hands had fallen, Tyler wove his fingers under Josh’s shirt, “May I?” Tyler asked coyly through his lashes. Josh merely smirked, but complied. The sight was as breathtaking as Tyler literally dreamt it would be, if not better because he could actually _touch_  this version of Josh. And that’s just what he did.

Running his fingers up and over the smooth skin of the man’s torso was one of the greater rewards Tyler has ever gotten. His fingertips glided over his Daddy’s abdominals, up and across his pecks, around the broad shoulders, down the tight biceps colored with a vibrant mural of tattoos, and down further still, tracing the man’s Adonis belt. Tyler could practically drool at how pronounced Josh’s ‘V’ was – it was the arrow leading to the happiest of places.

“See anything you like baby boy?” Josh teased.

Tyler had to tear his eyes away from the masterpiece sitting beneath him to look Josh in the eyes. “I see many things I like…I’m still missing one thing I wanna see though.”

Without missing a beat, Josh rolled his hips up into Tyler, eliciting a whine Tyler didn’t know he had been suppressing until now. “Why see it when you can feel it kitten?” The suggestion made Tyler feel weak and his arousal at an all-time high. “Stand up for me princess.”

The nicknames Josh continued to give were beginning to have a profound effect on the boy. Josh was already ruining him for anyone else, not that Tyler _wanted_  anyone else mind you. “Yes Daddy.” Even saying the title Josh demanded of him came effortlessly, completely against what Tyler had initially thought. Even though he told Tyler to stand, Josh remained in his spot.

“I will give you what you want baby but you have to do everything I say, understood?” Tyler’s eyes dragged across Josh’s body, scanning over the bare torso and hard-on pressed deliciously tight in his pants. Tyler licked his lips at the thought of devouring the man’s body.

“Yes sir.”

“Exactly what I say?” The boy nodded, “Take off your shirt.” There was no hesitation to removing his own clothes if it meant getting what, or rather who, he wanted. “Turn around.” Tyler stood still for a moment too long instead of doing what Josh asked and was given a quick pinch on the thigh as reprimand.

“Sorry Daddy.” Tyler turned immediately afterward, awaiting his next instruction.

“Now take off your pants, but leave your _new_  underwear on.” Josh instructed, hinting at Tyler’s lace panties that he still had on from their escapade earlier in the day. Tyler took the opportunity to be flirtatious by moving as slow as possible, wiggling his hips slowly out of his jeans, revealing his perfect ass right in Josh’s face. He was immediately met with calloused hands ghosting up his thighs, stopping to get a handful of his perfect cheeks. A hot breath danced over the soft backs of his thighs, trailed by tender kisses. The boy’s legs quivered in stimulation and anticipation. “Turn around for me baby.”

It took a lot of concentration for Tyler to remain standing and had to place his hands on Josh’s shoulders to remain vertical. Josh craned his neck and pulled Tyler down to connect for a sloppy, passionate kiss, tongue, teeth and all. When the two disconnected, the pair both had kiss-bitten lips and a glazed look to their eyes. Tyler remained still, awaiting his next orders like a good boy. Without breaking eye contact, Josh shimmied out of his pants but kept his underwear on as well, a tight black pair of boxer briefs stretched across his rock-hard cock.

Stretching his arms over the back of the couch, Josh leaned back and offered his lap once more. “Sit.” That one word was all the man had to say for Tyler to obey immediately, saddling himself on Josh’s groin in an instant. “Can you feel it better now baby?” Josh asked, accentuating with a slow and deep grind upwards. Tyler’s whole body shook with pleasure, feeling Josh’s manhood move against his ass.

“Yes Daddy, feels so good.” Tyler answered.

“Get to work then. Show me what you wish you could do.” A smirk ever present on Josh’s face. Tyler didn’t need to be told twice. Sitting over Josh’s lap, the boy dipped his hips down and back up again in a circular motion, his hands pressed to his daddy’s chest for support. Josh’s head lulled back at the sensation of Tyler riding him, his boy making filthy, lust-filled sounds spurred on by the friction. Tyler took the opportunity to latch back on to Josh’s exposed neck, his hands grazing every surface of his lover’s body.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Tyler rested his hands on Josh’s knees, exposing himself to Josh who had yet to look his way. He could see his precum staining his panties and could feel the wet heat beneath him of Josh’s prerelease as well. The past several years of his life, Tyler had had many, _many_  sexual encounters. He’d had bad, and he’d had good. He’d have some that he dared to at the time label really good. But this, this alone was better than any and all combined – and he hadn’t even removed his underwear yet. He was essentially dry humping his boyfriend and was close to the edge.

In fact, he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last, and he really wanted Josh’s dick. “Jo – Daddy…” He whined, trying to get his attention.

Fortunately, Josh looked up and Tyler could feel a surge of heat pooling in his stomach just at the sight of Josh. His eyes had glassed over, and he could hear a hot and heavy breath coming from his parted lips, revealing the tips of his sharp, perfect teeth. Tyler almost forgot what he was going to say when Josh spoke up.

“What kitten?” Josh breathed out.

“I want to ride you for real, please.” Tyler’s tipping point was coming sooner than he had anticipated – he was surprised he could still talk in coherent sentences.

“No.” No? What did he mean no?

“Wh-what?” Tyler tried to reason with Josh. “B-but I did everything you said.” Tyler’s hips started to slow down and Josh definitely caught on.

“You’ve been doing great, but I said no.” Josh replied, firm and with a challenging glare. In his lust filled state, Tyler reached down to Josh’s underwear to attempt to get a hand on him. Maybe if he could feel how good Tyler would be, he’d let him do more. That fantasy was short lived as Josh reached down fast and grabbed Tyler’s wrist, stopping him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Josh demanded.

Tyler was completely caught off guard by the slight hostility. It wasn’t aggressive in a scary way, but Tyler was surprised into silence nonetheless. “I-I…”

Tyler’s rambling was cut off by Josh’s free hand flying up to cup Tyler’s jaw in his grip. “You are not in charge here, sweetheart. I am. Don’t forget that.” Tyler nodded his head weakly in Josh’s commanding grip. This whole scenario should scare Tyler, and he knows that, but it only served to turn him on more. “I told you from the start you’d have to _earn it_  princess. Good boys get rewards, not bad boys. You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

Tyler whimpered at Josh’s words. “Yes-s Daddy.”

“Good.” Josh released his grip on his boy and sat back for a moment, deciding what to do. “Lay down on the couch, Tyler.” With no hesitation, the younger man did as he was told. Tyler shifted so his back was on the cushions of the couch, Josh hovering over him. “I will reward you how I see fair. I’ll let you cum tonight, but don’t forget that I am in charge. You are to do as I say, when I say it. Do that, and you’ll get what you deserve.” Josh paused for a minute to let that sink in. The older man had a dark, lust filled look in his eyes, pupils blown and stare demanding. “I know what you want, Tyler. I know that you want me to fuck you.” Tyler released a breath he didn’t know that he was holding, a whine following short after. “You want me to fuck you hard into the mattress until you can’t feel anything. You want me to fold you, use you, _break_  you. You want your skin to be littered with my bites and bruises, a collage showcasing my possession – you want people to know that you belong to me. You want to feel me on the inside long after I’ve finished with you. I _know_  what you want…and you’ll get it. Just, have patience baby, okay?”

Tyler’s eyes never left Josh’s gaze, but his mind travelled to all those beautiful places as Josh described them, and that’s where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Sliding his hand up to Tyler’s throat, Josh broke the boy out of his daze. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me.” Sealing his words with a quick and firm kiss, Josh slithered down Tyler’s body to place his face right above the stretched-tight panties Tyler still begrudgingly had on. “Hold still for me angel.”

Determined to listen to his daddy, Tyler stayed as still as one could while having the sexiest man they’ve ever encountered sensually remove their underwear and place their hands on their thighs, their own erection smacking against their stomach. Hot hands rubbed lovingly up and down the milky skin, pressing them further apart and bringing Tyler’s knees to his chest. Josh continued to murmur his praises in between gentle kisses before wrapping his mouth around Tyler’s length, at last bringing a form of relief since the night began.

“Ohh…” Tyler breathed out. Josh took more and more into his mouth, wrapping a hand on what was left. Peaking an eye open, Tyler saw that Josh had a hard gaze on Tyler’s expression, no doubt getting off from making Tyler fall apart beneath him.

Josh popped off Tyler and licked from base to tip, lubricating it just enough to move his hand fluidly as he spoke. “I don’t want you holding back, kitten. We’re not in public anymore, I want to hear every last noise you make.”

“Y-yes sir.” Tyler stuttered out, head rolling back as Josh went back to licking and sucking. The younger boy was caught off guard, though in a pleasant way, to a tongue being pressed to his entrance. One swipe alone was enough to have Tyler grabbing a fistful of sheets and screwing his eyes shut. Josh continued to alternate where his hands and his mouth went, sending Tyler into overdrive in no time. In what Tyler hoped wasn’t seconds, he was a writhing, moaning mess, pinned to the couch by Josh’s strong hands. The fire had returned in full force, a tight coil forming in his lower stomach.

“Mmm…Da-ahh…” Josh’s fingers had found that one spot they’d been searching for and paired with the swirling tongue, Tyler had mere seconds left. “Daddy, I-I’m gonna cum, p-please let me cum…” If Tyler had learned anything tonight, it was that nothing was to happen without Josh’s permission, no matter how urgent.

Josh lifted his head just enough to give Tyler the go-ahead. “You can let go baby, let me taste you.” As soon as Josh reattached to Tyler’s length, the boy released into his mouth, thrusting weakly upwards, in part to Josh’s hold and his exhaustion to being on edge for far too long. He came with a cry, head thrown back, a moan or grunt for every breath. Josh brought him down from his high gently with slow movements and tender, soft licks and kisses. Pulling his hand out, Josh scooted up over his boy, kissing up his torso, reaching Tyler’s lips and finally reconnecting them. Tyler could taste himself on Josh’s tongue but didn’t care. In fact, he found it kind of hot considering it was because of where his mouth had just been.

“Is that enough to satisfy your appetite for now?” Josh whispered in Tyler’s ear, finishing it off with a nibble to his lobe, breath hot against his skin.

“Mmm, for now.” Tyler answered honestly. Before Josh could reprimand him, Tyler added, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?” Josh asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Instead of answering, Tyler quickly pecked Josh’s lips and grabbed a handful of Josh’s ass, earning him a surprised yelp.

There was a fire of adoration in Josh’s eyes and a wide smile on his face, ready to accept the challenge that is Tyler Joseph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I'm really kinda proud of this one. Daddy Josh gets me every time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, I'm shit at posting and you guys are amazing and supportive and have been asking for an update. I won't lie, I have no excuses, I just didn't feel like writing. Today I did, and this monstrosity/beautiful creation of a chapter (?) was brought to life. Enjoy (?)

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Fumbling with his bowtie for the hundredth time that evening, Tyler paced the living room of Josh’s house, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the ride Josh had called for. Tonight was an event the label was holding and there were going to be dozens of famous and/or rich people and musicians and executives there and the idea of _meeting_  any of them brought Tyler to his tipping point of uneasiness. This, however, drove the older man nuts.

“Baby, I need you to relax. You’re making _me_  anxious with all that pacing.”

“But, what if–” Josh simply had to give Tyler one look to make him halt his babbling and take a deep breath.

Tyler sat next to the older man and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, just really nervous. What if they hate me?”

“Tyler–”

“What if they think I’m stupid? Or an outcast?”

“Baby, plea–”

“I mean, who even am I to them? What if–” A hand clamped down on the younger man’s mouth, presumably to stop him from running his mouth.

“Tyler, sweetheart, they’re going to love you. I’ve known these people a long time, and I can assure you, they’re going to love you. Even _if_  by some weird random chance they don’t take to you, then their opinion is probably one I don’t favor anyways. Now, if I remove my hand, are you going to be quiet?”

Josh waited for a nod and looked Tyler dead in the eyes before he removed his hand.

The young man managed to stay silent for a whole fourteen seconds before his mind was reeling again and words came spewing out. “Ok, but–”

Rather than going back to clamping his hand down, Josh surged forward and pressed his lips to Tyler’s to quiet him once more. This seemed to have a much stronger effect on the boy as he had not felt the need to protest, but to dive deeper into Josh. Snaking a hand up the younger boy’s thigh and the other coming to rest on the nape of his neck, Tyler lost himself completely in Josh. His anxious, quick breathing stayed, though now it was in reaction to his boyfriend’s wandering hands and enchanting kisses.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed, Tyler was not sure. The only thing he was sure of was the growing pressure in his dress pants and the need for Josh to take him. The two had not had sex yet, but were far from being unfamiliar with each other’s bodies. It had been close to a month since their first meeting and each day, the feelings and desires the younger boy felt grew stronger. Tyler did everything his daddy told him, every last thing (Okay he definitely fought back a little bit but who didn’t like getting spanked every once in a while?), and yet, Tyler still didn’t get _all_  he wanted and to be honest, _needed_. He had been given lavish gifts, more expensive underwear, more life changing blowjobs, rimjobs, and hell, he’d even been allowed to blow Josh when he mercilessly _begged_  for it.

That had been the most satisfying encounter to date between the two. Tyler had pulled all the stops – he texted naughty things while Josh was at work, sent pictures when he was asked to, sent a video of himself climaxing on his daddy’s bed (which Josh swears he never saved on his phone and revisits time to time), and waited patiently on said bed until the man in question came home from work.

Tyler heard the front door open and close and Josh call out for him but he neglected to answer. After searching the ground floor, the older man made his way upstairs to find his boy laying on his bed in the sexiest ensemble yet. Black stockings rode all the way up the younger’s legs to mid-thigh where straps with bows attached them to a pair of lacy, jet-black, see-through panties. He was already hard, keeping himself on edge for Josh to come home and find him, perched and ready.

“Welcome home, Daddy. I missed you.” Seeing as the older man was frozen to the spot with a rapidly growing erection in his suit pants, the boy chose to get up and lead him to the bed. In his most sultry tone, Tyler whispered, “I’ve been waiting for you, been needing you all day. Touch me,” placing his favorite pair of rough hands on his hips, Tyler twirled in their light grasp, “I got all pretty for you, see? Do you like it?” He shamelessly stuck his ass out and arched his back to accentuate his body. To make matters worse for Josh (better for Tyler), he hiked his leg up Josh’s to hook around the back of his thigh, pulling their groins flush against one another. It was no secret they were both aroused, but the friction is what snapped Josh out of his stupor and a low groan escaped his throat.

In one quick movement, Tyler was shoved back onto the bed, Josh quickly removing his shirt before tackling Tyler with a flurry of kisses. Lips, cheek, neck, chest, _throat_ , anywhere and everywhere. Playing it up, Tyler whined and moaned though there was no acting needed, Josh could simply pull these sounds from Tyler any time he liked.

“You’re dressed like a slut, have you been acting like one all day while Daddy was gone?” Josh growled against the boy’s skin.

“N-no Sir. O-only when you t-told me to with those pictures.” Josh’s hand wasted no time in groping Tyler through his panties. Guess this time around was not going to be gentle, but rough and passionate. Perfect.

“Good. You’ve been so good for me angel.” Josh continued to kiss down Tyler’s chest, over his navel, leaving small bites and hickeys on the way to the edge of his panty line. “Good boys get rewards.”

“Yes, yes please.” Tyler breathed out.

Rough hands dug into the succulent thighs of the younger male, sure to leave bruises. “Think you deserve a present?”

A keening sound erupted from Tyler’s throat, head falling back and back arching as a hot breath danced over his clothed erection. He’d be damn happy with anything Josh was willing to do for, or better yet, to him.

“D’you want to taste Daddy’s cock, princess? Would you like that?”

The thought alone of seeing, feeling, _tasting_  Josh’s cock made Tyler shiver all over, a string of ‘yes, yes, yes’ fall from his mouth.

“Good, sit up.” Though dazed from hormonal overdrive, Tyler managed to sit upright. “Get on the ground.” Sliding off the bed and to his knees, Tyler traded places with Josh so he was at the edge of the comforter, a sense of déjà vu taking over. “You can touch my cock, but mine only. You don’t get to touch yourself. If you’re good, Daddy will reward his baby boy, okay?”

Tyler’s eyes were wide with excitement, he’d been waiting to touch his daddy for so long now and the time was finally here, he earned it. It wasn’t the fucking he wanted, but this felt just as good. He slender hands drifted up the older man’s thighs, about to make contact when he paused. His daddy said he could touch him, but he didn’t say he could _yet_. Was he allowed to start now? He wasn’t sure how to ask. Locking eyes, he found Josh was watching him intently while the younger boy tried to figure it out. He decided it was best to wait until told otherwise.

“You can start now kitten, I promise you won’t get in trouble.”

Upon hearing those words, Tyler wasted no time in undoing the belt, the sound alone setting his lust filled mind on fire. Practically ripping the suit pants and underwear down in one go, Tyler was the happiest he’d ever been seeing his daddy’s cock standing at attention, waiting to be serviced.

He wanted to be good, not just good, but the best for his daddy. Reigning in his excitement, the young boy leaned forward and instead of making contact right away like he wanted, he placed kisses on his lover’s pelvis and hip bones, hot breath floating across the freshly exposed skin. He felt the muscles shake under his lips and a strong sense of pride began to surface. Moving downward, Tyler flicked his eyes up to stare his daddy down, ghosting his mouth over the rock-hard cock, tongue poking out _just_  enough to make contact. He watched as Josh let out a huff of pleasure when featherlight kisses were placed up and down the shaft.

Reaching the head, the brunet stuck his tongue out to kitten lick the tip, relishing in the short breaths his daddy was making. Deciding not to torture the man any longer (and in fear of being punished later for teasing), the younger male took the full head into his mouth, still not breaking eye contact. Josh was the first to do so, letting his head fall back as Tyler sank deeper and deeper onto his cock, tongue expertly sliding along the underside. Tyler kept the pace nice and slow to begin, gradually building himself up to take Josh as deep as he could. If this were a perfect world, Tyler would have no gag reflex and could deepthroat his boyfriend all day long. Unfortunately, Tyler was not blessed with such an ability. Instead, he was blessed with a boyfriend that got off to the sounds of him choking on his cock. Tyler was afraid the wretch noise would spoil things for Josh, but was pleasantly surprised to hear Josh _groan_  in pleasure above him, looking back down at Tyler.

“Listen to you, trying to take it all baby.”

Sitting back and using his hand for a moment, Tyler apologized, “M’sorry Daddy, you’re just so big.”

“Don’t be sorry kitten, you look beautiful, sound even better.

The words of encouragement got Tyler worked up again, going back to business. He pulled every move he knew, leaving bites on hip bones and hickeys on thighs, Tyler swallowed around as much of his daddy as he could.

“Mmm baby, I’m so close. I wanna come in your mouth and I want you to swallow.” The demand was there, but Tyler knew that if he really didn’t want to, Josh wouldn’t argue. Lucky for Josh, Tyler could think of no better ending.

Popping off and one last swipe of his tongue, Tyler sat back on his heels, mouth open wide waiting for his daddy’s cum. Josh stood to get a better angle and began to stroke himself furiously, aiming into the awaiting Tyler’s mouth. His orgasm rocked his body, grunts and groans tumbling from his mouth and the little greedy slut named Tyler drank this whole image up, including the older man’s cum. Not wanting to waste an opportunity to show how dirty he was, Tyler played with the warm liquid in his mouth for a few seconds, showing it to Josh who stood dumbfounded and once again frozen in place, he closed his eyes and swallowed, opening his mouth afterwards to show there was nothing left.

“Jesus Christ baby boy, I might cum again, shit.” Letting the backs of his legs hit the bed, Josh had just enough time to reach down and pull Tyler with him, both sweaty and frankly gross. And yeah, Tyler was definitely having a sense of déjà vu, but this time, he was quite happy with his reality. What he was not happy with was Josh ripping his favorite stockings off of him and tearing the panties as well - the eating out his ass part til he came untouched in ribbons over the sheets was enough to make up for it however.

 

That was only a week ago, and just after that, Josh had told Tyler about this fancy party and the younger boy had been on pins and needles ever since. Their make out session was so very rudely interrupted by the doorbell ringing, presumably their driver who had arrived to pick them up. It was the worst possible time for Tyler as he was now sporting a very serious problem and Josh was _smirking_  at his handiwork. He could only assume his hair was a mess and clothes were too. Goddamnit.

“I’ll let him know we’ll be out shortly, but I want you to do something for me. You distracted me quite a bit so I nearly forgot. I got you something.”

Tyler pressed against his straining erection and grimaced. “Is now really the time…?”

“You’re going to enjoy it, I promise you. Wait here.” Josh dashed to the door and he could hear him tell the driver they were running late and needed about ten more minutes. Was he going to get to relieve himself? He sure hoped to. “Okay, so the real present, you won’t get until after the party,” Tyler groaned but was silenced with one look from Josh, “but in order to get that, you get part of it now. Close your eyes.” The younger man did as he was told and heard Josh leave the room and come back swiftly. “Open.”

Upon opening, Tyler first glanced at Josh and saw a dark gleam in his eye, needless to say, peeking his interest. Second, he looked down to his hands and was met with a new pair of rose colored panties, delicate as ever, and a toy. Not just any toy, but a plug, fancier even than the underwear.

“Josh, I don’t understand.” They certainly didn’t have time for this now, let alone for Tyler to clean himself back up again to make it to the event in time.

“I want you to put this in, and wear these tonight.” The older man said huskily, dropping the items into his boyfriend’s hands. Tyler continued to stare in confusion while Josh merely turned him around so they were pressed front to back. Whispering deep into the younger’s ear, Josh hummed, “Do that, and you’ll get what you want. I told you you’d have to earn it baby, and this is how. I want you ready for me so when we get home tonight, I can use you, bend you, break you, _fuck_  you any way I want.” Accentuating with a bite to his earlobe and a claw at his ass cheek, Tyler flushed the deepest red yet and before his knees could buckle, he booked it for the bathroom, in a haste to make this the best night of his life.

 

The night went smoother than Tyler had expected. When he arrived, he had nearly forgotten all about the toy and instead was consumed by his fears of meeting Josh’s colleagues, some of them Tyler’s heroes since he was a kid. But after the constant reasurement of his boyfriend, they walked in and slowly made their way around the room. Josh never left Tyler’s side, and was always touching him in some way whether it be an arm draped around his shoulders, his middle, or just having their fingers locked, the contact was always there. To keep from saying something stupid, the younger boy mostly stayed silent, letting Josh do all the talking and he was very grateful for that.

And as much as he was intimidated by the executives and the board members and all that because of their money and no doubt power, Tyler was absolutely shaking when it came time to be introduced to some of the bands. There were the newer up and coming artists that Tyler had checked out per Josh’s request, then there were groups that had been on the scene for a while that he enjoyed though not necessarily a fanboy over, and then, right as Josh finished telling an awful joke, Patrick mother-fucking Stump walked up and said hello.

All systems shut down for Tyler and he was left speechless, not that he was talking too much before. Here was one of his idols as a kid, truly an inspiration for his love of music and songwriting and he was standing ALL WILLY NILLY NEXT TO HIM, chatting to his boyfriend. Were any of those things okay to say to a technical stranger? He wasn’t sure any of it would come out right if he tried so he settled for his routine of the night, smile and nod in the right places and stay quiet.

“Oh hey Patrick, I want you to meet–”

“You must be Tyler,” He finished for Josh, reaching his hand out, “this guy is always talking about you, glad to finally meet you man.”

‘ _Shit shit shit_ ’ “You too.” ‘Shake his hand. Now smile, good. You don’t look like as much of an idiot as you think.’

“Hey Dun, is this Tyler?” The emo king himself strolled up to the small gathering of people and looked Tyler dead in the face. Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third is in front of him and looking at him and he’s just as beautiful if not more handsome with age. ‘Wow, Josh must really be having an effect on me,’ Tyler thought.

“Yeah, Pete, meet Tyler, Tyler, I’m sure you know who this is.”

‘Jesus Christ, say something.’ “Yeah, nice to meet you.” The younger boy stuck his hand out to shake like he had done with Patrick but Pete refused.

“The way Josh talks about you all the time, you’re like family now.” And holy motherfucking shit, Pete pulled Tyler in for a quick greeting hug and Tyler had gone absolutely red all over. He hoped that in the dim lighting, none of them could see. Stealing a glance at Josh, it was obvious he most definitely saw and was going to razz his boyfriend about it later. Tyler didn’t care, his thirteen-year-old self was crying.

Josh led the pair away and to their table and was just barely holding back a fit of laughter at Tyler being star struck. “That was honestly the most adorable thing I’ve seen you do yet baby boy. It’s like you shrunk back to being a little kid again meeting his favorite band.”

“That’s exactly what happened Joshua. I am a little kid who met their favorite band.”

Josh’s eyes twinkled in amusement and Tyler let himself be buried even more.

“You don’t understand. They got me through some rough times, and Pete, he was my first male crush.”

Josh’s expression switched from amused to feigning protectiveness. “Do I need to be jealous Tyler? Do I have to worry about Pete stealing you away from me?”

“Of course not. But he is more attractive now that’s he’s older if that’s even possible.” A sudden vibration through his body made Tyler jump in his seat, thinking he had been shocked. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t like you talking about other men baby boy.”

“Was that the…?”

“Yup, I can do that any time I like. You wanna see what it can do?” Before the younger boy could protest, another vibration ran up his spine, and he was lucky enough to catch a whimper before it tumbled out of his mouth. “And if I turn it up,” The brunet had to clutch the edge of the table and pull his legs inward to stifle yet another sexual sound. His dick, however, was _very_  intrigued at this newest discovery.

“Please, please J–”

“That’s not my name.” The man mumbled, low and commanding. To emphasize the wrong Tyler had done, he turned it up another couple of notches.

Biting his hand, Tyler groaned as low as possible. “I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry D-Daddy…please…”

And then there was nothing, vibrations stopped. The dark look never left Josh’s eyes as he watched Tyler pant to try to regain even breaths and look like he wasn’t just about to orgasm in the middle of a party.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I didn’t mean it. You’ve changed my taste in men is all I was going to say. No boys, just men. No more men, just you.”

Leaning back in his chair, the older man in question eased up his demanding aura, “That’s what I like to hear princess. All mine.”

 

The night was coming to a close and Tyler couldn’t decide if he was exhausted or excited for what was to come. He didn’t have any other slip ups to necessitate a repeat like earlier at the table, but that didn’t mean Josh was done messing with him. Every so often, he would feel a tingle inside and know that Josh was keeping him on edge. It was not in punishment like earlier, but anticipation of what was yet to come. When no one was watching, Josh liked to spike up the toy and send Tyler into a state of short breaths and quiet whimpers. He remained seated for practically the whole night to conceal his, at this point _painful_  problem. His daddy got a lot of enjoyment out of the subtle sounds his boy would make when the toy shifted to just the right spot. He even tried to engage Tyler in conversation a few times, testing his tolerance. Keeping his answers short, Tyler just barely managed to pass without causing suspicion of the couple, but the older man could see his boyfriend beginning to crack.

Tears were beginning to form now from being kept on the edge for so long. Tyler didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to hold off without reaching down and trying to do something about it, all these witnesses be damned. Josh, however, caught on to his fleeting plan and beat him to it. Snaking a hand across his leg and up his thigh, Josh palmed Tyler under the table and simultaneously turned the vibrations up. Tyler couldn’t decide if this was a form of torture or slice of heaven.

Josh managed to pop the button of Tyler’s dress pants and pull the zipper down, reaching into his underwear and grabbing ahold of his cock, dragging his fist agonizingly slow. Hoping no one at the table would notice, Tyler closed his eyes and bit his lip to prevent any explicit noises from leaking out. Sweat from exerting this much energy to keep it all under wraps, Tyler looked like he had jogged a mile, all while not even leaving his chair.

Under his breath the best he could manage, Tyler whispered, “Daddy, I can’t, I can’t anymore, please…”

“Just make it to the car for me baby, we’ll leave in a minute.”

Tyler whined knowing it’d be just too long for him to wait to release and when people glanced his way, he tried to bury the sound in an exaggerated cough.

“Time to go, sweetheart.” Letting go of Tyler and shutting off the vibrations, the older man stood, saying goodnight to everyone at the table. Tyler, on the other hand, tried in vain to tuck himself back into his pants and cover up before anyone noticed. Not giving a shit about being polite, he walked as fast as he could out the doors to call up their car. He didn’t care if Josh thought his exit was rude, he would’ve been mortified if he didn’t last in front of all those people. The cool air was doing him some good anyways.

Josh strolled up behind him and placed a hand on his lower back, possessive and hungry. “You did so good baby boy. I’m so proud.” His words went straight to Tyler’s erection, threatening to give way. Luckily the car drove to the curb and Josh escorted the younger boy into the back seat, rolling up the partition as soon as they closed the door. He shared a knowing look with the driver and held up a hundred dollar bill, sliding it through the gap before closing it the rest of the way. The driver hardly seemed surprised and even nodded in the mirror before driving off.

Pulling Tyler into his lap facing away from him, Josh immediately began to remove Tyler’s clothes. The freedom of his cock springing from his underwear was enough to sate Tyler for a little while but Josh had no plans to go slow. He immediately began attacking the younger’s neck and worked him with a spit-slick hand.

“Daddy, thank you Daddy.”

“You were so perfect for me angel. You did so good tonight.” Turning the vibrations back up, Josh drank up all the delicious noises Tyler was no longer afraid to make. He was sure the barrier between them and the driver wasn’t sound proof, but at this point, the ache was so strong he could not find it in himself to care. The older man continued to escalate the vibrations until it maxed out, all Tyler waited for was permission and he didn’t even think he’d make it to then. “You can let go baby, cum for me.”

A near scream of relief flooded over Tyler as he came more than he ever thought possible. He spurted all over Josh’s hand, his legs, his shirt and the exposed part of his stomach. His body lurched with over sensitivity and Josh let the pulsing slow down, even though he wanted to push Tyler as far as he could go. After Tyler began to hiss at the contact, Josh drew his hand away, leading the mess up to Tyler’s mouth to clean, a silent command in the air. In his post orgasm bliss, Tyler understood and lazily licked Josh’s fingers the best he could before Josh moved his hand away, Tyler’s eyes following the obscenity behind him to Josh’s mouth to finish the job for him, loving every second of it. To say it was hot would just not do it justice. Locking eyes with the elder, Josh licked the rest of his hand clean and groaned at the taste, earning another, faint groan from the boy on his lap.

“You did perfect kitten.” Tyler closed his eyes and leaned back against the older man, naked lower half be damned. “But we’re just getting started.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for being so patient. ngl, a little nervous to put this one out, let me know what you think at the end.

Walking into the house had Tyler’s stomach in knots. The pain, pleasure, teasing torture of the night led to this moment. The weeks of knowing Josh and begging to be taken, only to be refused had come to an end. He’d _never_  had to work so hard and wait so patiently to get what he wanted and before the real fun had even started, Tyler knew it was so, so worth it. Being kept on edge, being denied and teased, learning how to please his daddy was by far the best thing to ever happen to him, up until right now at least.

The pair walked up the front walk to the door and as soon as they were sealed inside, Tyler pressed against his boyfriend’s body, hands snaking over the elder’s shoulders and attempting to get this night started. It was foolish really, to think that Josh would give in so easily. He should’ve known that if he had to wait weeks to hit this point and being kept on edge for _hours_  in front of a cluster of millionaires and celebrities that he’d get his way as soon as they crossed the threshold, then he’d truly learned nothing about Joshua William Dun.

“Not so fast baby boy, I have to handle a few things first.” Tyler wanted to scream, he’d done enough waiting. Before his sarcastic grimace could fully reach his face, Josh leaned down to place deep, sincere kisses on his baby’s lips. Tyler held back, knowing now that it was best to let Josh do things at his pace. To quote Josh himself, ‘good boys get rewards.’ And Tyler had one hell of a reward waiting for him at the end of this night.

“Give me ten minutes. Wait right here.” The younger man was led to the couch and gently pushed to sit. “Ten minutes, then come find me. No touching yourself until then. Understood?” Tyler nodded his answer but immediately felt his body stiffen under his daddy’s hardened gaze. Leaning in, Josh got within mere inches of his face, asking again. “I said do you understand, princess?”

Tyler gulped and squeaked out a ‘yes’, his body pressed back against the cushions.

“Good, I want you to realize, that tonight, and every other night, what I say goes. No arguing, no fighting. You have something I want baby, and I’m going to take it. That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want me to have my way, you want to be used, you want to be good for me?”

“Yes Daddy.” Tyler whimpered, holding back a trickle of tears. Not that he was scared, instead it was an overwhelming feeling of emotion overtaking him. His body began to vibrate, and not because of Josh’s little secret from earlier in the night. It was his senses coming alive as his daddy leaned in closer still to nip at his neck and trace a hand up his thigh, curling inward.

“What a good boy. No touching, ten minutes, then come find me.”

Then the warmth and heat between their bodies disappeared and Tyler didn’t dare move a muscle. ' _do as daddy asked. do as daddy asked. do as daddy asked'_  is all he could think sitting on the couch, fingers trembling. His eyes locked on the clock, eagerly awaiting the second he could move. At nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds, the boy stood and walked on wobbly legs towards the bedroom. It was more difficult than imagined but the prospect of the night pushed him forward.

Turning the corner into the bedroom, Tyler halted in his tracks at the sight of the room’s transformation. He felt quite dumb to be surprised at anything Josh did anymore. The space had been decorated in rose petals, white linens donned the bed, and the whole atmosphere was warmly lit by dozens of candles. It looked straight out of the imagination of a middle-aged housewife who writes erotic novels, and Tyler chuckled internally when he realized how much he actually enjoyed it.

Taking a few tentative steps forward, Tyler reached his hand out to graze the bedspread with his fingertips, it felt expensive and soft. Touching the material released a scent of jasmine, no doubt an extra touch Josh had thought up after learning it was one of Tyler’s favorites. A shy smile was creeping onto the boy’s face thinking about how much affection he had for the man who put this much effort into their relationship and truthfully, he almost wanted to cry. He was aware that he was young, that he had not been around long, but he had very much lived a long life and he was missing out on so much. He had never had someone care this much, someone who paid attention to detail and most importantly, _listened_  to Tyler. He finally had someone to care for him, a person that he was proud to call his own and even more proud to be called their own.

Tyler was pulled from his quiet moment by a deep, “hey baby,” coming from the doorway behind him. Turning slowly, Tyler locked eyes with Josh, leaning against the doorframe, watching. The young boy did not dare move, he didn’t do anything from this point on without the older man telling him to do so. He just watched as Josh stalked forward slowly, stopping within an inch of making contact.

No words were needed. Tyler eyes shone with need and Josh read them loud and clear. A warm palm found its way to the brunet’s jaw, tilting his head back, touch featherlight but electrifying. Lips were ghosted over Tyler’s own for a millisecond, drawing the last feeling of separation away before the connection of two becoming one. The kissing was not rough, it was not gentle, it was filled with desire to pull the other in as close as possible, soaking up moans, whimpers, and drawing uneven breaths the longer it went on.

Pressing forward just that one inch more, Tyler began to tumble backwards onto the mattress, Josh following, not daring to break the connection. Hands traced the skin hidden under layers of unwanted clothes and without opening eyes or losing momentum, Tyler began to undo Josh’s tie as the other attempted to pop open the younger’s button up. Shirts were thrown and pants discarded, leaving the pair in their underwear.

Josh pulled back for a breath and Tyler took advantage of the break to absorb the sight above him. Josh’s legs were between Tyler’s, subconsciously spreading them apart to pull their centers closer together. Tracing upwards was a glorious abdomen, sculpted by the gods themselves, flexing with the heavy intake of breath from the lack of oxygen. A normally milky colored chest was dusted with rosy skin leading up to a thick neck, bobbing Adam’s apple and a jaw line so sharp, it could cut diamonds. A stray hand drifted along the edge, feeling the days’ worth of stubble underneath, thumb tracing the bottom lip, plump and chapped, barely concealing a bottom row of tiger-sharp teeth that leave the prettiest bite marks. Lastly, Tyler caught the sight of blown pupils, dark and lust-filled. They broke away to do their own up and down of the boy’s body, soaking in the writhing body of the brunet trapped between a pair of steely, mural colored arms.

Closing the distance once more, Josh leaned into the boy’s neck, mumbling “you’re so beautiful,” over and over again in-between placing gentle kisses on the tan skin. Tyler had never once felt that way about himself but the sincerity in the man’s voice made him believe every syllable.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” Josh asked leaning back up from the boy.

“Yes. Please, I need you.” Tyler wanted to pull his boyfriend back to him and close the gap. He wanted to feel Josh all over him, he wanted to _feel_  so much.

“Alright, before we start, three things. Safe word is ‘blurry’ okay? Tap me three times if you can’t speak. And never, never be afraid to use it, I won’t get mad, I promise.”

Tyler met Josh’s eyes and held contact, “I trust you.”

Sealing his words with a kiss, Josh backed off and down the boy’s body to slide off the edge of the bed, hands trailing behind, coming to a stop on the hem of Tyler’s panties.

“I absolutely love these on you, but they gotta go.” In one swift movement, the undergarment was gone and replaced by a hot, wet mouth. Tyler almost screamed at the relief he felt being touched by his daddy. The sound was replaced however with a drawn-out moan turned harsh exhale. A tongue was expertly working its way around Tyler’s eager cock and entrance, still sporting the vibrating plug. “This was fun, but it has to go too,” and with that, the device was pulled from Tyler as well.

The brunet almost whined at the loss of feeling full until it was shortly replaced by Josh’s mouth and tongue. Back arching, Tyler reached up and behind him to have some sort of grip on something as he was losing control all too soon. A pair of heavy hands pressed the boy’s legs further apart and up towards his chest, bent at the knee. The extra exposure felt vulnerable and pleasurable as Josh could reach so much more. Not to mention, feeling pinned under the man with a strong enough grip to leave bruises was pretty hot.

A thought occurred to the younger boy and he was almost too scared to try it. If Josh didn’t like it, he didn’t think it would hurt his chances of getting fucked later so he decided to go for it. He was explicitly told not to touch himself, but he didn’t have any rules in place not to touch his daddy. While the elder was preoccupied, Tyler snaked a hand down his own body, pinching his own nipple on the way down and suppressing a whine, he reached down and weaved his fingers through his lover’s locks. Josh looked up, acknowledging Tyler’s move, but making no arguments. Taking that as a sign that it was ok, Tyler tightened his grip and gave an experimental tug. A shiver ran through his body when a hot exhale of breath left Josh, loving the hair pulling. Taking it one step further and deciding to push his luck, Tyler began to push and pull his daddy where he wanted his daddy’s attention. A smirk found its way onto Josh’s face, absolutely loving how much pleasure his baby was feeling, letting the shift of power slide for a moment more.

“Oh Daddy, you feel so good…don’t stop.”

“That’s too bad kitten, I was gonna have you cum with my cock in your ass, but if you want to end the night here –”

“NO!” Tyler opened his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them, to see Josh cock an eyebrow at him, waiting to correct his outburst. “I’m sorry, please, that’s what I really want. Please Daddy, I want you, I’m ready, please, I want you inside me. I wanna feel you.”

If it were actually possible, Josh’s eyes got darker as Tyler blurted his apology. “I love it when you beg sweetheart.” Standing up, Josh removed his last layer of clothing and stood before Tyler, completely naked, cock hard and at attention. Tyler’s legs shook with anticipation, anxiously awaiting Josh’s next order. “On your knees baby, face away.”

Doing as he was told, Tyler sat up and turned over to be in the position Josh said, but not before catching Josh’s hand slide under the pillow, confused at what he might be reaching for. Suddenly, Josh was flush against Tyler, his dick in the crease of his ass, gently sliding it up and down. Instinctually, the younger boy arched his back to allow Josh better access.

“I want you to wear this, no cumming until I tell you.” Before Tyler even realized what had happened, he looked down to see a cock ring placed around his scrotum and he whined. It was a good idea really, it would help prolong him, but he’d already had an exhaustive night at the awards show, and now he’d be kept right on the edge again. This man was trying to kill him. _T_ _hough, this is not the worst way to go_ , he thought. “Lay down.”

Feeling a hand on his back, Tyler was gently pressed to lay forward on the bed, face down, ass up. His daddy straddled his thighs, leaning back to view his prize. The younger kept his arms folded by his chest, helping to give a little leverage to arch his back and lift his hips, allowing Josh a perfect view of his heart-shaped ass. If he was thankful of one thing to be blessed with, it was his truly fuckable, perfect ass. He confirmed what he was doing was right by a deep, animalistic groan escaping from Josh and a pair of hands on either cheek, kneading the flesh, pressing them together and spreading them apart.

A small ‘click’ of a cap could be heard, presumably lube, and Tyler lay in anticipation. Hearing a short hiss from behind, Tyler knew Josh was spreading the gel on his cock and felt at least a little relief, followed by a smearing of the stuff on his entrance as well. Bracing himself on either side of Tyler’s torso, Josh pressed in, slowly. Both men released a groan at the feeling until the elder was fully seated in Tyler, not daring to move too much, too fast.

After allowing a moment of adjustment on Tyler’s end, the boy mumbled a small, “move,” permission for Josh to begin. Pulling back an inch or two, Josh pressed forward again, still as slow, but instead of stopping, repeated the motion again and again. A feeling of straight euphoria washed over Tyler, realizing that this is all he’s wanted, no, _needed_  from Josh for so long. They were barely getting started and Tyler could hands down say this was the best sexual experience he’s ever had.

Peeking back, Tyler caught Josh staring at his ass, watching his own cock sink into Tyler, probably mesmerized and just allowing himself this moment to stash away for later. Suddenly, Josh pulled back just that much more and snapped his hips forward. Tyler’s body lurched forward with the motion and a sound of pleasure fell from his slack mouth. Upon hearing his boy make that golden sound, Josh repeated his actions, earning another and another and another and another.

Each thrust was harder than the last, deeper then the last, and all around the room became louder with the sounds of grunts, groans, and skin on skin. With no warning, a smack was laid out across one of Tyler’s cheeks, making him squeal. Josh loved the sound and smacked two more times, looking down watch this perfect ass in front of him jiggle and turn a gorgeous shade of red. Each thrust pressed Tyler’s cheeks together and up, making his back dimples more prominent and that’s a detail Josh didn’t think he could ever forget.

Glancing up, the older man could see Tyler’s head turned to the side, eyes closed and just concentrating on being in the moment. Crouching forward, Josh slid an arm under Tyler and brought his body flush against his own. Hot, heavy breaths swam in Tyler’s ear as Josh encased Tyler’s body in his own. Turning as best as he could, Tyler connected their lips and Josh expertly maintained his speed and technique while licking into his baby’s mouth. Pulling back, he moved his mouth to the tan skin of the boy’s neck and shoulders, placing open mouthed kisses and love bites all up, down, and across.

Soon after, Josh’s tempo slowed and stopped altogether, though not leaving from inside Tyler. Instead, he rolled to his side, bringing the boy with him. Reaching down, the older man lifted Tyler’s leg up, allowing Josh to go _deeper_. The new angle had Tyler buzzing with every brush of his prostate. Josh knew he was onto something when Tyler screamed out a handful of times and timed his thrusts to hit just right to keep those beautiful sounds coming.

A minute longer and Tyler began to pull away, not wanting to lose control just yet. Josh almost had the mind to pull Tyler back in and _make_  him take his cock until the boy asked, “can I ride you?” The question short circuited the older man’s brain into stopping his movements altogether, allowing Tyler to roll away from him. Since his daddy didn’t say no, Tyler took that as a yes and pressed his lover’s shoulders back against the pillows, climbing on top.

Josh was completely awestruck at the sight above him. The tan expanse of Tyler’s skin was glazed over in a sheen of sweat, his face and neck beginning to redden and hair sticking to his forehead. His eyes were the darkest they had ever been, glossed over with lust and his breathing erratic. Slinging his leg over Josh, Tyler seated himself on the other man’s waist, cock slipping between his cheeks. Josh’s hands came to rest on his boyfriend’s slim waist, ready to hold on for dear life.

“Hey Daddy, 'member when you let me ride your clothed cock but not the real thing?” Josh couldn’t believe Tyler was talking at a time like this but nodded, because yes, he did remember. He also remembered the spanking Tyler got the time after that for being disobedient and that thought alone made his cock twitch against Tyler’s ass. “'m gonna show you what you were missing out on.”

Josh didn’t have time to say a word before Tyler leaned up and sunk down on his daddy’s cock to the hilt. Both men closed their eyes and threw their heads back. Tyler wasted no time in lifting and slamming back down again, trying in vain to plunge Josh deeper and deeper inside. Rotating his hips, the brunet danced in circles above. His hands inched up to rest on the muscular pecs of his daddy, nails digging into the skin. This was so good. Secretly, Tyler liked the power change. Don’t get him wrong, there was still nothing better than feeling almost helpless in Josh’s clutches and command, but getting just what he wanted in the way that he’d dreamt of for so long, was absolutely euphoric. He could feel himself losing conscious control of his body and let his hormones do the talking. Strong hands once again found themselves gripping his ass, calloused fingers digging in and leaving marks behind to be cherished later on. Josh now opened his eyes and drank in the sight of his baby boy bouncing above him. Tyler was right, he was missing out. His princess could ride a cock better than anyone he’d ever encountered. He had just the right speed, angle, fluid motions to make him almost lose himself. He was not used to allowing someone else to take control and he was afraid if he let it shift to his sub, that he’d never gain it back.

Not willing to let that happen, Josh caught Tyler by surprise by gripping hard and flipping so the pair was still connected with Josh pinning Tyler on his back. His motions were merciless on Tyler and the younger began to scream.

“Daddy! Oh my god, don’t stop, fuck me! Right there-ah!” The encouragement from his boy egged Josh to push harder, to slam his hips against the other boy, marking the skin red and sure to be bruised. Holding himself up with one shaking arm, Josh allowed his free hand to slide up and around the throat of the boy below, who groaned at the constricted feeling. The older man tightened his grip on the younger’s neck and in response felt a tightening around his cock. He could feel the rapid heartbeat under the pads of his fingers and erratic short breaths under his palm.

“Fuck, kitten, I’m gonna cum –” Josh grit his teeth, fighting off the feeling for as long as he could.

“Cum in me Daddy, cum in my hole, fill me up,” Tyler chanted, rocking back against the back-breaking thrusts.

Unable to hold off any longer, Josh let the fire in his stomach take over and released inside his boy with primal grunts and growls, accentuated by a rough shove further inside. After coming back to his senses, Josh reached down to remove the ring from Tyler and spat in his hand, eager to have the boy follow him. Tyler, having been blissed out by feeling filled with his daddy’s love, did not notice the ring being taken away, but the spit slick hand working his aching cock brought him back to reality.

“Cum now princess, cum with me inside you.” Josh whispered in the younger boy’s ear, sucking and biting on his neck all while jerking fast and rough.

It did not take but a few quickened breaths for Tyler to scream in release, lifting off the mattress and throwing his head back. As he came, his body clenched around Josh who was still lost in the moment listening to his baby cum, that he almost didn’t notice until it was too late that his over stimulated cock was brought back to life by Tyler’s clenching hole enough to get him to cum a second time in less than a minute. He grunted through gritted teeth as the second orgasm rocked his body, filling Tyler up once more.

The boy himself was lying limp on the bed, exhausted and blissed out, but awake enough to know that he made his daddy cum twice and it was now weakly leaking out of his spent hole, both him and Josh hissing and he pulled out. Josh looked down just in time to see his juices flowing from his princess and felt a primitive pride at the sight, claiming what was his. Josh leaned up to kiss his baby but when he got no response, he slid back to give him a minute to recover.

When Tyler came to, he was lying alone in bed, body aching in the best of ways. He almost called out to see where Josh had gone when he saw him walk back in from the bathroom. Being as gentle as possible, the elder man carried Tyler into the awaiting bath, sliding in behind him, allowing the younger to rest against his chest. Glancing around the room, Tyler realized it was decorated in a similar fashion to the bedroom, right down to the rose petals in the water, candles on the ledges, and jasmine scented bubbles.

Upon wondering how he got so lucky, Tyler was held tightly as Josh traced his fingers up and down his baby boy’s sides. Heaving one last tense sigh, Tyler allowed himself to relax completely into his love’s arms. “I love you, Josh.”

Josh knew that Tyler knew the rules when it came to his title when they were at home. But this was different. He wasn’t speaking to Josh in the lifestyle they shared, it was to Josh directly, no personas, just Josh. His heart melted at the confession and realization that he felt it too. Pulling his boy in even closer, he placed a single kiss on Tyler’s temple and repeated the words that he knew were true for him too, “I love you too, Tyler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploading smut on a sunday, cuz it's the lord's day.


End file.
